In the world, there is no heart for me like yours
by Summer114
Summary: Santana is lawyer who is been sent from her company in Italy, after the end of her past relationship, her heart looks locked but someone has the key to open it again and doesn't know it yet! Sorry for the worst summary ever..if you like check it out :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my new Brittana 'experiment'... so I'd love to know what do you guys think before start a new chapter! All your reviews are more than welcome... be good with me :)**

**Ps. - The parts in italics are the aside moments of Santana. You'll understand when you'll read it... ) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**1****-** Do not wait until the conditions are perfect to begin. Beginning makes the conditions perfect. -**Alan****Cohen-**

**●• •● **

"Wait, you want me to go in Italy for 3 weeks… starting from Tomorrow?" – Santana gasped, slapping an hand on the desk in front of her.

"I'd say that this is accurate. We need a good lawyer, who can check the situation of our business in Italy… Personally I don't trust that bunch of incompetents who keep telling me that everything is always ok." – The man opened a drawer of his desk, and took an envelope that he placed in front of the brunette woman. Then he continued the speech. – "You are obviously the best lawyer of the company in my opinion… And you know? Since I'm the boss here, my opinion is the only one that really counts." – The guy smirked raising an eyebrow.

Santana opened her mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out.

Noah leaned slightly forward, leaning on the right arm. He was looking directly in Santana's eyes. His tone was lower than before. - "Moreover Santana, since you and Emily broke up…every time I come at your place I catch you crying on the couch looking at the photos of the two of you… and I don't like seeing you wasting your life because of that bit.."

Santana interrupted him before he could finish his sentence with bad words about her ex girlfriend.

"I don't see how my private business are involved in this Puck…You're my boss in this moment, not my friend." – She said nervously.

"In this moment I'm both Santana… as your boss I'm giving you the chance to have a great, good paid job...which can also give you the possibility to increase your reputation as a lawyer… " – He leaned back in his comfortable swivel chair. - " …As your friend I'm giving you the opportunity to take a vacancy in a really nice place and give some rest to your broken heart."

Santana narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure about this offer, but on the other hand she couldn't refuse it. Puck was her boss after all.

"Plus… Let me say this… In Italy there are a lot of hot chicks." – He winked at her.

The Latina rolled her eyes, she wasn't really in the mood for a love affair with anybody.

"Why don't you go yourself then?" – Santana asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. – "I wish I could, but I have a company to run… and a wife to take care of."

**Santana****POV**

_I bet now you're blinking your eyes a couple of times to make yourself sure about what you have just read. Well… believe it guys! Noah Puckerman, that Noah Puckerman, is the owner of one of the most important advertising company of New York. He is happily married with a pretty and very sweet girl named Dianna. And guess what? His mohawk is gone!_

_I think that after his affair with Shelby in high school, he just decided to mend his life, especially for Beth who he sees regularly. I know! It's crazy… I couldn't believe it myself, when he called me after my college graduation in law to offer me the job._

_Anyway I'd say that now, he is one of my best friends. Since I broke up with Emily after 4 years together, he has always been there for me, but this time I really would like to kill him!_

"Then I think that it's all planned already… and I can't say anything to make you change your mind…"- I tried my final card to change the situation.

"In that envelope there is your flight ticket… An assistant will meet you at the airport to help you with everything you need." - He was drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

I sighed hopeless. – "Thank you boss." – I forced a smile, pretending to be excited, but he knew that was a total fake.

I stood up from the chair, took my bag and the envelope from the desk, then I headed for the door.

"I'm doing it for you San, just enjoy it…" – He said with a soft smile before I left the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you saying that you're going to Italy? Tomorrow?…"<p>

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Oh my God San, that is super exciting. Isn't it?"

"Mhmm… I think so."

"C'mon San, please. This is such a great opportunity, it's the perfect way to leave the struggles and the pains here and bring the willing to be a beginner again with you."

"That's what Puck said too, in his personal way to say things." - I sighed, I thought that talking with Quinn would help me.

"Honey, you have to take care of you. Lately you haven't been very nice with yourself. It's not fair San, you're smart, funny, sometimes a little… harsh… but you're such a great girl."

I rolled my eyes, luckily she can't see me, she finds the way I roll my eyes pretty annoying.

"I guess you're right. But you forgot to say that I'm also smocking hot." – I teased her.

"That's the modest Santana I know. Welcome back baby girl." - She chuckled in the phone.

I smiled amused.

"San, I really have to go. Joel is waiting for me at school.. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, say him that auntie San says hi!"

"I will. Bye auntie San."

I chuckled after closing the phone conversation.

_Quinn and I are best friends since we were little girls, we've been through a lot together, especially in high school. I was by her side when she found out that she was pregnant. She was by my side when I found out that I was gay. As I said, we've been through a lot._

_After college she married Sam, yep! 'Trouty Mouth', they started dating again during the second year of college. Then she got pregnant and Joel is her beautiful little boy._

_Thank God his lips have nothing in common with Sam's._

_Maybe Quinn is right, I have to take this as an opportunity… Italy I'm coming!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you so much for the reviews, I know that the first chapter was short, but it was most like a prologue. Anyway I hope that you'll like this new chapter, and please, keep reviewing. I'm open to any advice you have for me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong> – A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step. - **Lao****Tsu** -

**●• •● **

Santana arrived at the 'JF Kennedy' airport at 8.00. Her flight was scheduled for 9.30 but she always preferred to be in early to check-in without rush.

Her two suitcases were big and pretty heavy, since she had to stay abroad she had decided to bring almost all the house with her.

Entered in the airport she stopped in a corner to search the assistant who Puck had talked about.

"Where the hell is she?" – She started to be impatient, then a loud voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Santana?" – The voice said again.

Santana frowned, she turned around to face the girl, but when she saw who she was, the Latina almost let the bags fell on the ground.

"Be.. Berry? What you're doing here?" – A puzzled expression was on Santana's face.

"Actually I'm your assistant.." – Rachel said excited, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Since when?"

"Well, since Puck.. I mean Mr. Puckerman told me so. I'm here to help you with all the check-in stuff and everything you need until you'll take the plane. When you'll arrive in Italy another assistant will take care of your needs." - The shorter brunette explained quickly. Gesturing she remembered of the coffee in her hand. – "Oh, right.. This is your coffee. Noah told me how you like it."

Santana still looked a little perplexed, and her arms were tired because of the luggage. She put one of them in Rachel empty hand who lost the balance for a couple of seconds. She grimaced. - "Wow, this is pretty.. heavy." – She pretended to smile.

The Latina left the other suitcase on the floor.

"I know, take care of them. I'll be right back.. I have to make a call." – Santana turned on her heels, leaving an uncomfortable Rachel with her stuff.

Quickly she grabbed her phone from the bag and dialled Puck's number, murmuring in the while.

After some rings, the guy finally answered the call. – "Santana, how can I help you?"

"Really Puck? Really?" – She almost yelled on the phone.

"What?"

"Berry? As my assistant.. You've got to be kidding me?"

"C'mon San. It's just until you'll take the plane. Not this big deal." – He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Since when is she working for you anyway?" – She asked rubbing her forehead.

"Since Finn and her broke up. She wanted to start a new life in New York, and in the meantime that she is looking for a real job I gave her this one." – A brief silence fell between them. With hesitant voice Puck talked again. – "Look San, just be a little patient. She is doing her best and she is totally heartbroken… just like you! So please...be nice."

Santana sighed heavily. - "I'm not even on the plane yet and I'm sick of this trip already. Anyway I'll try to be kind, just because your company sounds like the 'club of the broken hearts' lately." – She scoffed, getting a little laugh from Puck on the other side of the phone.

"Thanks Lopez. You're the best… Let me know when you'll arrive in Rome."

"I will." – Then she hung up the phone.

She looked around, stopping her gaze on the tiny brunette, who was still having a difficult time dealing with the bags, almost bigger than her.

Santana dropped her phone in the bag and walked toward Rachel.

"Ok midg… Rachel, let's go."

"Sure. We should stand in line for check-in."

They walked together to the line and took the spot after the last people.

Santana drank her coffee and after an awkward silence Rachel broke the ice. – "So... are you excited to go in Italy? I've always wanted to visit it."

"I wish I could give you my ticket then. But I'm not sure that you'd make a good lawyer. Or probably you'd just confuse people with your endless speeches and win the causes." – The Latina shrugged.

"I've thought about that. But it never seemed to be the right job for me." – Rachel replied.

"What about Broadway?" – Santana wasn't very interested in Rachel's life, but making a conversation with her wasn't that bad.

"Well… I gave up on it for a while. To be with Finn…" – Her tone was more lower now, a vein of sadness filled her voice. – "But now that we're not together anymore I decided to try again. I mean.. it's never too late to start over…Right?" – She made a little smile, her eyes were still glossy.

Santana smiled back, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the other brunette, despite their arguments, they had spent the best years of their youth together in Glee Club. As much as she considered Rachel pretty annoying like a queen bee, she always thought that her and Finn were meant to be together.

"I bet you will make it Rachel." – Soft words came out from the Latina lips.

Rachel raised the head to look at her.

"I mean.. In a kind of way I've always admired your tenacity. And I'm pretty sure that you will reach your stars."

Rachel smiled at her, still surprised by the suddenly kindness of the other girl.

After that everything was done, the two women exchanged greetings and wishes for their new life experiences and Santana made the way for her gate.

**SantanaPOV**

After reaching my seat on the flight, I gave one last look to my phone before turning it off.

There was a message from Quinn, who wanted to wish me the good luck, and one from my mother, who was speaking on behalf of all my family, wishing me a safe journey. She also told me to call as soon as I arrived in Rome.

_I gave a look outside the window, I was going in Italy to escape from a relationship gone bad. I still found it hard to believe. I mean, let's look at a month ago..._

_I was happily dating a beautiful and smart girl. Emily was my safe place, I met her in college and we started dating after a month. After our graduations we decided to go live in New York together, find a job and why not? Start a family. Then things started going bad day by day. We used to argue almost every day, eventually she broke up with me and started dating someone else._

_At least I feel so blessed because my work is the best in the world, and I have to say that having Puck as my boss is not as bad as I thought at the beginning. And my family... my family is the most supportive and amazing family ever! They have been cool with me being gay from the day I told them. Except my abuela... Then I have Quinn, she is a really good friend, always willing but never afraid to tell you when she thinks you're doing something wrong. Her happy family reminds me the television spots.. _

_I'm afraid about this trip. I'm afraid of changing, ' cause I've built my life around the wrong person... I just really hope that it's true that time makes you bolder!_

A sudden noise made me realize that the plane was taking off. I gave a look at the papers that Rachel gave to me, the name of the assistant in Italy was Brittany S. Pierce. I chuckled in amusement. An assistant with a fake Britney Spears's name, sounded even worse than Rachel.

Placed the papers away in the bag, I decided to make a nap. The trip was long and a nap was always a good way to kill the time.

* * *

><p>After the most boring and long flight of my life, the plane arrived in Rome with a little delay.<p>

I managed to recover my suitcases and I made my way to the gate's exit. I was surrounded by people, and it was pretty hard to walking in that chaos. I felt to stifle.

Somehow I was finally able to get out from that crazy herd, and I kept walking looking around for the assistant. I arrived almost at the exit of the airport when a saw my name on a paper which was up in the air. The inscription 'Miss Santana Lopez' stood in capital letters above the heads of the passers-by.

I couldn't see the person who was keeping the paper yet. I stepped between people to reach the other side. Then I saw her.

A tall, good looking, girl was waiting for me. Her gold hair was kept in a ponytail. Big blue eyes were inspecting the crowd looking for someone, who was definitely me.

She was wearing a black suit, with a high-waisted skirt that fell on to her knees. Her body was in perfect shape and the heels made her even taller.

When I was closer enough to her, our gazes met, her sparkling eyes gave me a weakness in the knees. She seemed to understand that I was the person who she was looking for and took a couple of steps toward me, a giant smile lit up her face.

"Miss Lopez?" – She asked me, stopping in front of me.

"Yes, you should be…Brittany?" – I said, remembering the way I chuckled on her name. I regretted it instantly.

"Yes… So nice to meet you. I'll be your assistant for the next three weeks. I am at your disposal for any eventuality." – She explained to me kindly.

"Nice to meet you too. And thank you for your willingness. Now can we just get out of here. I feel sick." – I said making a disgusted face.

She nodded smiling and before I could take the suitcases, she grabbed one of them. - "Let me help you."

"They are pretty heavy." – I warned her.

"It's ok. Outside the airport there is a car that is waiting for us."

I followed her outside that damn place.

I finally started to breath normally when the air reached my face.

As she said a black Maserati was waiting for us, a tall, robust man helped us to put the luggage in the trunk. Then he opened the door for me. Inside the car, I wrote a quick message to send to Puck, Quinn and my mom, where I said that I was safe and sound. I planned to call them later.

Brittany was staring at me from the mirror. When I raised my head from the phone I met her eyes, she smiled shyly before breaking the silence. - "How was the flight?"

"Oh please… don't ask." – I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled. – "You'll have soon the chance to rest. We need to go to the company headquarters and after you can go at your place. Jack will take care of your luggage. You'll find them at your residence when you'll arrive there."

Jack, the driver, nodded her head looking at me from the mirror.

"Sounds like a plan." – I said, before laying my head on the seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry guys if it took all this time to update, but I spent the Christmas in the bed with fever and stomach ache, so I couldn't update before today.**

**Anyway, a new chapter is here, I hope that you'll like it, thanks for the reviews and your support, I also hope that your Christmas is been better than mine :)**

**Last thing that I wanted to say, before let you read the chapter, is that I'm Italian, I'm so sorry for any kind of mistakes, I always do my best to avoid mistakes but sometimes mistakes happen.. so please be good with me... :)**

**Enjoy and review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong> - We are weaving the future on the loom of today. - **Grace Stricker Dawson -**

**SantanaPOV**

The company headquarters was quite huge, not as huge as the one in New York of course.

Brittany showed me the way to the elevator, our floor was the fourth. In the elevator I couldn't help but glance at the girl in front of me. That skirt was kind of sexy on her. I mentally kicked myself for what I was thinking, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Here we are, now you're going to meet the staff." – Brittany told me before stepping in the Italian version of Puck's world.

I wasn't exactly that excited but I pretended to be.

A not very tall brunette girl met us in front of the offices. Brittany explained that she was Claire, the translator. _I felt like I was in a conference of the United Nations. That was crazy! _

Then the presentations began. I met Marco, Alessandra, Paolo, Giulia, John, Christine and many other people who I couldn't remember their names after only two minutes.

Most of them looked like a flock of losers or nerds, and I understood why Puck was uncertain about trusting them.

After thirty minutes, the blonde assistant, sensing that I was getting tired, rescued me from the endless questions that they were asking me.

"Claire, please… Tell them that Miss Lopez is tired from the trip and she needs some rest. She will be here again tomorrow, ready for the work." – Brittany settled the situation with the translator, and joined me in the coffee room.

"Thank you… I couldn't stand them anymore."

"You're welcome, they were just excited to meet you. Just like me." – Brittany blushed a little.

I gave her a quickly look before taking another sip of coffee.

"Plus, Italian people are always very… warm." – She said amused.

"Yeah, I can tell. Anyway I'll get used. I don't really have a choice." – I threw the empty cup in the garbage.

"I'll bring you at your residence. It's a really nice place. Mr. Puckerman made sure that you had all the amenities you need Miss Lopez."

"Great. Show me the road." – I said giving her a smile before taking my bag and coat.

Again Jack was waiting for us outside of the building. Brittany opened my door. It was kind but those things made me feel like a dumb. I actually could have opened the door by myself.

The residence was 15 minutes away from the office, and I had to admit that was even more beautiful than I could imagine.

"Puck had made a good job." – I whispered.

When we arrived at the door Brittany took a set of two keys from her pocket.

"These are the keys of the house, one is for access to the roof."

With a puzzled face I took the keys from her hand, our fingers touched. I noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. She retired slowly the hand.

I turned my attention back to her face. - "What am I supposed to do on the roof?" – I asked to break the awkward moment.

"Well, in the evening there is such a great view on the city. Mr. Puckerman asked to place a table with chairs, in case you wanted to chill outside, looking at the view. Besides it's a pretty large space, Santa will find it very comfortable to park his sleigh considering that will be Christmas in one week." – Brittany said simply.

I gave her a weird face before let a big laugh came from my mouth, then I noticed that she wasn't laughing. She can't still believe in Santa, can she?

We exchanged looks, I found her expression pretty adorable, then I decided to put the key in the lock.

I stepped in my new house for the next 3 weeks. It was amazing. Big and cozy.

"Wow." – Was the only thing I managed to say.

Brittany giggled a little at my reaction.

I walked around, touching softly everything I could. There was even the fireplace. I couldn't hold my excitement. I turned my gaze on the blonde woman, who was still at the door.

"Looks to much for only one person." – I shook my head incredulously. But suddenly sadness filled my body, it sucked not to have someone to share all this with.

Brittany seemed to sense my feelings and made some steps inside the room, reaching me.

"Is.. it everything okay Miss Lopez?" – She asked me hesitantly.

I shook my head. – "Yes.. it is.. But please Brittany, just call me Santana. We're going to spend a lot of time together and I'd like you to feel comfortable around me."

She nervously bit her lips. – "Oh.. Ok.. Sure Miss Lopez, I mean… Santana."

I chuckled at her, this nervous version of the blonde was pretty funny.

"It's just that I don't usually do this with my superiors." – The tall blonde explained, rubbing her hands on the handles of the bag.

"I don't care… I give you the permission to call me with my first name." – I winked at her, smirking, this made her even more nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have been that flirty.

"Awesome... Santana is actually a pretty name." – She smiled, avoiding my gaze.

"Thanks." – I smiled back. Suddenly I felt nervous too.

"Mhmm…Now I'm gonna give you some time for yourself. I'll be here tomorrow morning at 8.00 to pick you up. My number is on the list that the other assistant gave you in New York… Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, I will. Have a good night Brittany."

"You too… Santana." – She managed to say, before get out of the house.

I smiled amused. It was actually nice to have that girl around.

I let myself falling on the couch, finding it very soft and comfortable, I finally pulled away my shoes.

I moan escaped from my lips. _What a great feeling…My feet were burning._

I reached my bag and pulled out the phone. There were 2 missed calls from Puck.

I dialed his number. We chatted for 10 minutes.

"…Yeah I know, they looked like losers, but they actually are the best Italian advertisers in circulation. What about the assistant, did you like her?" – Puck asked me.

I thought about her long legs, and her blue eyes. - "Yeah, I'd say that she is good."

"Glad to hear that. I haven't met her before, but she is been recommended by a trusted friend."

"I can tell. After the Berry surprise… that was the least you could do."

"Oh right. I wanted to thank you… Rachel told me that you have been unexpectedly nice with her." – Puck couldn't hide his amusement.

"Well… tell her not to get used to it anyway. It was just because she was almost crying."

"Fine, fine. I have to go San… my perfect wife had prepared a delicious dinner."

"You're lucky that she doesn't play in my team Puck." – I teased him, knowing how much he hated when I did that.

"Shut up Lopez. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yep, enjoy the dinner."

I wasn't that hungry, and I was very, very tired. So I decided to go to bed without eating.

The bedroom was huge, a little bare, but pretty. I found my suitcases near the bed. I took a brief shower, I put my pajamas on, I settled the alarm for the next morning and I laid in the bed.

_My legs were heavy. But as much as I wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible, I couldn't. So many thoughts filled my mind. It was everything weird and stranger. I didn't have the chance to think about the whole thing until that moment. I was in Italy, with an house, but without an home. With people who respected me, but didn't know me. With colleagues and assistants, but without friends, with a job but without a love. _

_I felt cold, and I clutched myself in the blanket, I was still deep in thoughts when sleep seized me. _

* * *

><p>The alarm sound forced me to open my eyes. I didn't realize immediately where I was, I gave a look around, leaning on my elbows before get up from the bed.<p>

It was 7:15, I didn't have the time to arrange my clothes in the wardrobe, so I decided to pick, from the suitcase, only the suit for the day.

That grey suit was my favorite, especially for the fact that suited me very good.

I smirked at my reflection in the mirror.

_My dear Santana, you're smocking hot!_

I heard a car parked in the distance, I peeked from the window in the kitchen, I could see the black Maserati outside of the residence. When the car stopped, a long pale leg showed up, revealing little by little the entire body of the blonde girl. Her hair was straight, I could see a pinstripe suit under the coat.

I walked away from the window when I saw her coming close to the house.

Doorbell rang, I put my coat on and took my handbag. I went to open the door, and she was there in front of me, with a warm smile, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning Santana. Did you sleep well?" – She asked me gently.

"Hi Brittany. I'd say that it wasn't bad... Thank you."

I closed the door, and took the coffee that she offered to me.

"How did you know how I like the coffee?" – I asked curiously, I could bet it wasn't Puck this time.

She stopped when we arrived near the car. – "Well.. I noticed how was the coffee you were drinking yesterday, in the coffee room. That's may sound creepy." – She chuckled a little.

I frowned. – "Yes, a little." - Then I chuckled too. She seemed relieved .

Brittany was about to open the door for me, when I grabbed her wrist gently. She looked at me with a questioning expression.

"It's ok, I can open the door by myself."

"But Santana." – My hand was still on her wrist.

"Really Brittany, I feel like a dumb. God made me gay, not stupid." – I said without thinking, but then was too late to take it back. I managed to let her wrist go.

She was still staring at me, but her lips arched into a smile.

"Ok then, I don't want you to feel dumb. I mean, you are a well-known lawyer and this implies that you're very smart too."

_She didn't give a shit about what I said_. _Was she been polite? I didn't know, but what I knew was that she made me blush. _

I giggled nervously trying to hide my red cheeks. _Lucky me that I had caramel skin. _

We took our spots in the car, I greeted Jack, who replied with a nod and a skimpy smile.

_I was pretty sure that he didn't know how to smile. _

We arrived at the offices 15 minutes later.

Claire was waiting for us outside the elevator, she had a pretty nice face.

Brittany told me that the manager, Alan Parker, was waiting for me in his office. She also explained that he was the most representative of Puck in the Italian branch of the company.

I read about him in the papers that Rachel gave me.

He was from America, so I didn't need the translator's help.

My blonde assistant announced me in the office, when I stepped inside she left the room.

A forty-five years old man, raised from his chair to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lopez. I'm Alan Parker."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Parker."

"I hope that the trip it's been comfortable enough for you. Please, have a seat." – He pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"It's been nice. A little long, but nice." – I said taking the spot on the chair.

He smiled politely, he had a big, shine smile, I had to admit that he looked pretty handsome despite my sexual tastes.

He leaned on the desk, interlocking his own fingers.

"Miss Lopez…"

"Please, call me Santana." – I interrupted him.

He smiled. – "Sure, please… I'd like to be called Alan as well." I nodded.

"Look Santana… As Mr. Puckerman told you, we need the support of a lawyer as good as you… Our old counsel left us with a lot of things to fix… He was lousy... Anyway, I'll get you all the papers as soon as possible but you can find already some stuff in your office. I'm at your disposal for everything Santana… Even if Brittany is a great assistant already, I actually wish she could be mine… assistant." – He winked.

I frowned, that's one of the reason that I don't like the men.

I gave him a disgusting look before shaking his hand again and leave the room.

"Asshole." – I whispered while I was closing the door.

_I had to take an eye on him…_

Brittany came to me with her pinstripe suit, she showed me my office. A shining plate with my name was pinned to the door.

"This is your office. It's pretty spacious and from the window there is a great view, moreover this room is the most enlightened of the plan." – She told me excited.

"You'd be an excellent representative Brittany… You make me see everything more beautiful than it actually is." – I said amused. – "That's a great quality."

She blushed, and got suddenly shy. – "Oh, thank you…"

I held back a giggle, then I saw a bunch of files on the desk, I sighed. – "Wow… I bet there are more files here than in the archive." – I got close to the desk.

She grimaced. – "I wish I could help... but I'm prevented."

"But you're a very good at your job, I'd be a terrible assistant." – I said trying to cheering her up.

She let a little laugh escaping from her mouth. Smiles like that, could make a day, long way better.

"Can I bring you something?" – She asked me.

"No, thanks. I'm ok for now. I just need to find the concentration… so, please don't let any of that bunch of weird happy face interrupt my work."

"Sure." – She nodded before leave me alone in my office.

_Let's start working Lopez. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews and support, I really hope that you'll like this new chapter.**

**Let me know! :)**

**I also wanted to wish you all a very great start of the year! Happy New Year guys... I hope that it'll be full of beautiful surprises...**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – <strong>Don't go through life. Grow through life. - **Eric Butterworth -**

****●• •● ****

The next days went pretty quietly, Santana started to feel day by day more comfortable in that place, despite the fact that it was pretty difficult having a conversation with Italian people without Claire's help, and it was also pretty annoying needing Claire every time she needed to say something.

Anyway she was doing good. Brittany was willing and extremely efficient. Plus Santana was glad to have the girl around her all day long.

She was constantly in touch with Quinn, who was happy to hear her friend more calm than when she left. Santana had talked about her colleagues, her manager, who wasn't lucky enough to be among her sympathies. She had also talked about her assistant but without be utterly risqué. Quinn had advised her to go out, make new friends, and enjoy the 'vacancy', but she didn't feel ready yet, she didn't want to go out alone. But true was that it was almost Christmas and she didn't want to spend it alone in a beautiful, big house.

Santana was sitting at her desk, signing some papers, while Brittany was settling the books in the library.

Her hand was tired by dint of signing papers, the brunette woman raised her head from the papers and found Brittany in front of her, who was giving her back to the brunette.

Santana was staring at the girl without blinking to avoid to lose the focus, when Brittany turned around after placed the last book on the shelf.

Brittany caught Santana's gaze on her, and the brunette immediately turned her attention back to the papers.

Brittany couldn't help but smile, sensing the girl embarrassment. The blonde assistant made her way to the desk. – "Santana here it's done. Is there something else that I can do?" – She asked trying to hold back the smile.

The brunette woman didn't raised her head. –"No, I think that you can go for now. Thanks Brittany." – She was trying to keep a professional tone.

Brittany nodded her head. – "Ok then, Mr. Parker needs an help to settle the appointments for the next week. His assistant is ill, he asked me to help him. Do you mind If I do this?"

Santana looked up at once. Just the name of Parker made her feel sick.

"Can't he ask to someone else? I mean there are so many useless… I mean people who are doing nothing… why you? I'm not saying this because you can't do that… but you are already busy with me… and…" – Santana started to rumble uncontrolled, then she put an hand on her forehead to calm her nerves.

"Look Brittany, I think you are a great assistant… It's just that Mr. Parker doesn't look very…" – She was searching the perfect word to explain her mind.

**SantanaPOV**

_He is not very reliable? Of course he is not reliable… He is a pig. I can see that. He want to take advantage of her, I mean, look at her…she is so beautiful. Wait up Santana, what if she wants that too. _

_On the other hand he is handsome, women like men like him…_

_Why do I care so much about this girl? This is stupid…_

"dependable?"

Brittany's voice shook me from my thoughts. - "I'm sorry?..."

"You were saying that he doesn't look very dependable?" – She asked me with a serious tone.

I didn't really know what to say. – "Mhmm… I'm sorry Brittany.. this is none of my business."

"Actually it's what I think too. I saw the way he looks at me…" – I can feel embarrassment in her voice. – " And… the way he looks at you as well."

"At me?" – I frowned.

"Yes. I know men like him. I don't want to be one of his preys." – Her blue eyes were looking at me now, she probably had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Anyway thanks Santana. I won't give him too much confidence." – She gave me one of her smile that made my heart warm.

She made her way for the door, she was opening the door when I heard my own voice calling her name.

She turned to me.

"I was thinking… If you don't mind, of course... I know that is not really professional, but since I'm new here and I don't have anyone to hang out with… I was wondering if you were up for a drink one of these days. You know… that residence is amazing but I can't stay locked in the house for 3 weeks." – I said almost in a rush, hoping not to seem desperate.

Her smile didn't leave her face, she nodded softly, her eyes locked with mine.

"I'd love to. Guys here have talked about a couple of nice places to visit, we can see them together."

"Great. Sounds good." – I smiled too then she left the room.

_When she closed the door after her I let a big sigh leave my mouth. I felt excited and weirdly happy. I didn't feel that good since I can't even remember. _

_Maybe things were taking a good way. It was my turn to be happy. _

* * *

><p><em>A couple of days after my idea to hang out with Brittany we had chosen Friday for our first "date", as friends of course. <em>

_I was choosing what to wear, but I was finding it extremely difficult. It was just a drink together, not this big deal but I kinda wanted to impress her. _

_You're probably asking why… Well I thought about it, a lot. _

_I couldn't find a different answer, I definitely liked Brittany. Be with her was so easy, everything looked beautiful and lovable with her. _

_It was matter of fact that I really liked her, but I didn't want to scare her. I was totally blessing the day when I told her that I was gay… actually I let the words slip out of my mouth. Whatever. _

_She knew, and she was apparently ok with it. So… one less thing to think about. _

_Now the biggest problem was find the perfect outfit… I knew that only Quinn could help me. _

"Santana. Nice to hear you, what's up?"

"Quinn I need an help… I can't choose what to wear for tonight."

"Wait… Are you going out?"

"Yes Quinn, I'm not searching something to wear to go to bed." – I rolled my eyes.

"It was about time Santana. What kind of date is?"

"Who said it is a date?"

"Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Ohh.. Did you find a girl?"

"Not really, she works with me… we are just going to drink something together as friends. She wanted to be kind 'cause I'm all alone in this damn place."

"Did she say that?"

"What? No, she didn't. Nothing changes. I don't even know if she like girls…"

"it does change. Maybe she is actually happy to go out with you, why do you have to be always that pessimist? Just enjoy her company San."

"Whatever Quinn… Look I don't have too much time. So… What I should wear?"

"Where are you going?"

"A club."

"Did you bring that sexy black dress that I like very much?" – She said smirking.

"This is so gay Febray." – I chuckled making her chuckle too.

"Shut up! So…?"

"I did bring it."

"Wear that."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be… aggressive."

"You won't. You'll be perfect, elegant and hot."

"Ok… I have to go. Thanks Quinn… I miss you."

"Miss you too baby girl. Have a great night and I want all the details tomorrow."

"Deal. Bye."

_Saint Quinn. What I would do without her. Let's get dress. _

_After 20 minutes I was finally ready. That dress was absolutely great. _

The doorbell rang. I went to open it and there she was.

I couldn't see what she was wearing because of the coat, but her long legs were wearing a pair of black tights. High heels at her feet.

I tried not to checking her out. But I could sense her eyes on me.

"Wow… I love your dress." – She said still looking at my body.

"Oh thanks." – She finally looked at me, I was starting to become nervous. – "Want to come in? I have to take the coat and the bag."

"Sure."

She followed me inside closing the door after her.

While I was taking the coat, she was checking the pictures that I placed the first day on the fireplace.

"Is this your family?" – She asked, her attention still was on the photos.

"Yes.. Those are my parents and my brother." – I said while I was putting my coat on.

She moved her gaze on another picture. – "Is she… your girlfriend?" – She said cautiously.

I took some steps towards her to look at the picture as well, she turned her face to me when I was near her. – "No, this is Quinn my best friends. We are friends since forever."

"She is pretty." – She said softly.

"Yeah she is… she is a beautiful person." – I nodded.

"You don't have one? I mean… girlfriend." – She asked me, her gaze was back on the pictures.

"No… We broke up almost a month ago." – I sighed and I took the bag from the couch.

"You'll find someone good for you Santana…"

"Yeah…"

We went to the door and we left the house. Outside there was the usual Jack/_The thing._

_I nicknamed him after the character from the fantastic 4. I mean… they look alike. Same big stocky build, the sense of humour is not present… The only difference is that Jack doesn't have rock-like skin. I know, I'm mean! _

"So how is this club called?" – I asked to Brittany who was sitting in rear seats with me for the first time.

"Babel… I guess. Marco advised me." – She said looking excited to me.

I narrowed my eyes, I couldn't remember who Marco was but I let it go.

"Good. Sounds nice."

She nodded.

After 15 minutes we were outside this big discothèque, so many people were waiting outside the door to enter in. Brittany told that she had reserved a table so we didn't have to wait.

The place was pretty nice, people were dancing everywhere, the music was good but I didn't know a song, I haven't clubbed in so long.

A brunette waitress showed us our table and took the ordinations.

"Do you like it?" – Brittany's voice shook me from my thoughts.

I nodded excited. – "Yes it's nice." – I yelled, the music was very loud.

When the waitress was back with our drinks, the blonde next to me raised her cup in the air.

"It's a toast time Santana." – She said loudly.

I raised my drink as well. – "What do you want to toast at?"

"I'd say to toast at us at our lives, our future and I hope that Santa will bring you happiness and peace… Cheers!" – She gave a blow to my glass with hers.

I chuckled before take a sip of the drink.

We looked around for a while, suddenly the blonde girl stood from her seat, she was wearing a black and white dress, she looked beautiful as always.

She leaned toward me and yelled in my ear. – "Let's dance!"

I wasn't very sure about that – "Maybe later Brittany."

"Oh.. C'mon San."

I looked stunned for a couple of seconds. _How did she just call me?_

She was making puppy eyes – "C'mon… It's fun."

I couldn't resist anymore, basically we were there to have fun.

I stood up as well. She gave a big smile and took my hand in hers to lead me to the dance floor.

We started to dance in the crowd, I noted immediately that Brittany could dance very well.

I followed the beat and I had to admit that I was actually having fun.

_Quinn was right. It was time to turn the page and start a new chapter of my life. _

We danced until we were exhausted, sometimes I could feel Brittany extremely close to me, but I tried to control my senses. It was hard though.

At the end of the night, Jack brought me home. Brittany and I exchanged greetings in the car.

It has been a great night and I didn't want to ruin it asking her to come in, it wasn't the right time yet.

Before I could get out of the car she leaned toward me and peck me on the cheek.

"Good Night Santana."

"Thanks for the company Brittany, I spent a very nice time with you. Good Night."

"Anytime."

When I reached the door, the car moved away.

_Was it a smile the one that was crossing my face? Yes, it was definitely a smile. _

When I was in the house I sent a quick message to Quinn, saying that I had spent a magic night.

_I Knew that it was stupid, but I felt the necessity to share that moment with someone. _

I fell on the bed without undressing me, I just pushed the shoes away and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad to have received such supporting reviews from you guys, you made my day. New chapter is here, happy new year to everyone again! **

**Let me know what you think about this. :) xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – <strong>It takes courage for people to listen to their own goodness and act on it. - **Pablo Casals**

**●• •● **

**SantanaPOV**

After the night at the discotheque Brittany and I became closer, we started to have lunch together everyday at the restaurant near the corporate headquarters.

It was a little place but very cozy, it was situated in an alley, we discovered it by accident, but we liked it and decided to made it our place.

It was definitely more enjoyable than the canteen of the company. And it also gave me the chance to spend more time alone with the blonde assistant.

The owners of the restaurant were very welcoming with us, they took a liking to us.

The relationship between Brittany and me was more friendly but still also professional.

We started to know each other better, I learned that she was 27 years old like me, she came from Ohio, she had been studying dance since she was a little girl. _I actually assumed that, after seeing her dancing._

We had talked about so many things, but we had never talked about her love life.

Until a day when we were sitting at our usual table.

We were waiting our dishes, when Brittany told me that she had sent Christmas' gifts for her family in Ohio.

"That's very nice of you.. do you miss them?" – I asked before bite a breadstick, _I've always loved breadsticks. _

"Yes, everyday. But I have to admit that since I met you I felt less alone." – She said shyly.

I stopped chewing, and I blushed a little, before give her a smile.

"Why did you accept this job so far from home?" – I asked her with curiosity.

She took a breadstick and brought it to her mouth, looking at her biting the breadstick gave me weakness. I had to move the eyes else where.

"Well… I kind of need to run away from Ohio." – Her voice's tone was a little lower than usual and her eyes were sad.

I felt bad for asking that, I wouldn't have wanted to put her in difficulty.

My first impulse was to take her hand, I followed it. She raised her gaze and looked at me with sweet eyes.

"I'm sorry Brittany I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." – I said with her hand in mine.

She shook her head and smiled at me – "No Santana, it's ok. It's just that I had this boyfriend and things didn't go well between us. We were dating since high school so it was hard to close the book." – She shrugged.

When I heard the word 'boyfriend' my heart flipped, _how could I be so stupid? _

I bit my lips, and gave her hand a squeeze before leave it.

She seemed to sense it and retired her hand as well.

Finally the plates arrived, we started to eat our food, but Brittany's mind was obviously else where. Suddenly she looked at me, like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Santana." – Finally she said, stealing my attention.

I wiped my mouth.

"I was wondering… How did you know that you were… gay?" – She pursed her lips.

Her question surprised me in the first place, but I decided to be polite and answer it. - "Well… I didn't know it at first, I liked to fooling around in high school.. I even used to date boys. I really started to think about my sexuality when I fell in love with a friend of mine, a girl. It was very hard to accept, I didn't want to accept it actually. I was popular in high school and I didn't want to give people a reason to tease me or look at me in a different way. So I started to act like bitch…"

Brittany giggled. - "Seriously?"

"Yeah… I was the top bitch around there. People was actually scared of me. But of course it was a mask… Trying to hide my sexuality meant hide myself as well. I walked around so mad at the world and I felt lost."

"When did you accept yourself? I mean… I can see now that you are very open about it." – She asked softly.

"I really accepted myself when I told to my closest friends and my parents. The guys in glee club helped me a lot. They haven't made me feel alone." – I smiled thinking about my Glee fellows and how much they did for me.

"You were in Glee Club?." – Brittany said excited.

I nodded.

"Wow.. So was I." – She smiled with enthusiasm.

"Really? Did you like being in it?"

"Definitely! It was amazing for me, I could dance and sing… It was the only thing I was good at in high school." – She shrugged taking a piece of bread.

"Don't say that Brittany." – Sometimes that girl's self-esteem was very low.

"It's ok… I wasn't the sharpest thorn. I know…"

"I think you are great." – The words kind of escaped from my mouth. I took another bite from the meat in my plate trying to avoid her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes. – "I can't image you being mean with people. You're so nice with me." – She stated.

"Yeah.. But don't say it to anyone." – I winked at her.

We burst out laughing and kept eating.

* * *

><p>I was in my office when my phone started buzzing. I looked at it and I could see Quinn name's on the display.<p>

"Hi Quinn." – I answered the call.

"Hey San. Are you busy?"

"No, it's ok… I was just checking some papers as always." – I said in a bored tone.

She giggled.

"How are you doing? It's almost Christmas and I miss doing Christmas' shopping with you."

"Me too. Anyway I'm doing well… at least I'm trying to get used to this place."

"I bet it's not that bad… How are things going with Brittany?" – I knew she'd ask me about her.

"Good… we are kind of friends now."

"Good to hear. Will you spend Christmas with her?"

"What? Of course not Quinn."

"Of course yes Santana, you can't be alone at Christmas… And you told me that she is alone too."

"Quinn I can't… We are not that close yet."

"Then this is the perfect chance to become it." – She stated firmly. I didn't know if it was an advice or a threat.

"Q…"

"Ask her Santana. Or when you're back I won't let you eat my amazing cookies for the rest of you life."

"Are you really blackmailing me with cookies? That's lame." – I chuckled amused.

She chuckled as well. – "I was joking about the cookies, but you should really ask her Santana."

I sighed in frustration, Quinn could be very persuasive and insistent at times. – "I'll think about it… But I won't promise anything Lucy." – I scoffed her.

"Don't call me that. I'm doing it for you… you're the most ungrateful person of the world."

"I love you too. Say hi to your family."

"Bye San." – She greeted me amused.

I sighed again, I run an hand though my hair, then a ring from the office phone took my attention.

"Miss Lopez, the meeting with Mr. Parker and the other managers is about to begin." – The voice said.

_Shit! I totally forgot about it… _

"Sure, I'm coming… thanks." – I took a file from the desk and my hand bag and took the way

for the meeting room.

Brittany was waiting for me outside the room with a bottle of water and a cup in the hand.

"Save me from this.." – I whispered when I walked near her.

She couldn't help but giggle, _I loved her giggles_.

She followed me in the room and she placed the bottle and cup on the desk in front of my spot.

"If you need something I'm outside." – She said and gave me a soft pat on the arm.

"Thanks, in 5 minutes I'll pretend that I can't breath." – I smiled at her winking.

"You can handle those bunch of men." – She winked back and left the room.

Two minutes later Alan Parker was coming in the room with his assistant who luckily wasn't ill anymore. _So he couldn't steal my girl.. I mean assistant anymore. _He took the spot at the head and when everything was ready the meeting started.

An hour and half later everybody was raising from the chairs, my back hurt so much. I shook a lot of hands before finally put the head out of the room. As she said, Brittany was outside talking with another girl, when she saw me she immediately reached me.

"How was it?" – She asked.

I gave her a tired look, then I felt an hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I met Parker's eyes. His mouth was showing his white straight teeth. – "Santana I wanted to compliment to you for your stunning work. Noah was absolutely right about you, you're giving to our company a fresh impetus." – He took my hand and shook it vigorously. Before leaving he winked at me and then he followed the rest of the managers out of the building.

"Good job." – Brittany caught my eyes.- "He was very impressed."

"Yeah… I guess so." – The building was deserted, it was late and everyone was already at home. I remembered the conversation with Quinn, and I decided to follow her advice… again!

Brittany brought me the coat and she put hers on. When we were in the elevator our gazes met and we smiled at each other, I thought that that was the right moment.

"Brittany, are you still alone for Christmas?"

She nodded – "Yes."

"Well, since I am alone too and I think that no one should spend Christmas' days alone. I though that maybe we could spend Christmas together and… you know… trying to feel less lonely." – I licked my lips that were became dry.

Her face lit up, I could see a sparkle in her eyes. – "Oh my God Santana, that would be amazing. Really… I'd love to spend Christmas with you"

The elevator doors opened but before I could get out of there Brittany pulled me for an hug.

Her arms rested tightly around my shoulders, I didn't respond immediately, she took me completely off guard. Then I raised an arm and I caressed her back gently._ I could smell her hair and I closed my eyes to lose me in that embrace_.

When she pulled away I opened the eyes and met hers again.

"Sounds like a plan then." – I said kindly.

"Totally. It'll be a great Christmas."

We reached the car out of the building and Jake brought me home.

_My dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is one thing, love! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, here I am with a new chapter, thanks soooo much fore reviewing, please if you have any suggestion just write it. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – <strong>Love is the substance of all life. Everything is connected in love, absolutely everything. - **Julia Cameron**

****●• •● ****

It was the 24th of December, the Christmas' atmosphere filled the Puckerman's Advertising Corporation (Pac), beautiful, colored lights and Christmas decorations gave a new festive look to the building. Each employee had decorated his office at his pleasure, and a big green tree had been placed in the hall, it has been sent directly from Puck for his employees.

It was a pleasure working in such a warm surroundings, everyone was very thrilled and was waiting anxiously the time to finally go back home and spend Christmas' Eve with their families.

Santana was as thrilled as the others, her reason was of course Christmas, which was her favorite holiday, but she was also excited and yet worried about spending Christmas Eve with the blonde assistant.

Brittany had decorated the Latina's office, she had put red and white flakes all around the room and streamers on every bookshelf.

All those colors made Santana smile more than usual, everytime she looked around she could feel Brittany's essence.

When the clock finally marked the 6 p.m. everybody exchanged greetings and wishes, Mr. Parker handed to every employee a box of "Pandoro", a typical Italian Christmas Sweet and gave them his wishes.

So did with Brittany and Santana, the brunette woman shook his hand politely and took her box then made her way toward the blonde's small office.

Brittany was collecting her stuff when she saw Santana walking toward her, she smiled at the brunette while was putting her scarf on.

Santana smiled back, she felt a little nervous but she was glad to not spend such a great holiday as Christmas alone. She knew that she was gonna miss her family, but with Brittany things looked less bad.

"Are you ready for the night?" – Santana asked joking.

"I can't wait actually." – Brittany answered with bright gleam in the eyes. – "You know? Christmas is my favorite holiday."

"Mine too." – The brunette woman reached the elevator and press the button to call it.

When the doors opened Santana took a step inside the elevator and Brittany joined her.

"So.. now I'll go home, I'll take a shower… I'll make myself presentable and I'll come at your place around 7,30. Is that ok?" – The blonde woman asked looking to Santana.

"Yes.. sounds perfect. Even if I don't think that you're not presentable at the moment. But I totally understand, I need a shower too." – The Latina gave a another smile to Brittany and got out from the elevator.

As usual Jake brought Santana home first, with the brunette big surprise, he even gave her his wishes for a merry Christmas.

When she was in the residence she left her bag and keys on the kitchen's isle, took off the shoes and prepared the bathroom for the shower.

* * *

><p>An hour later everything was ready for a magic Christmas dinner, Santana had prepared food and wine. On table there was a red tablecloth, plates and cutlery were at their own place, and a silver candlestick was in the center of the table with a beautiful long candle.<p>

She took the lighter and lit the candle, which was now ready to illuminate the night.

It was 7.40, Santana started to become nervous seeing that the blonde woman was late.

When the doorbell finally rang she sighed in relief and went to open the door to her guest.

Behind the door there was a gorgeous woman, with straight golden hair, blue piercing eyes, a little layer of lipstick on the lips, lips that were wearing a sweet smile.

The brunette Latina was amazed by that vision, she managed to smile back and when the wind hit her face she moved from the entry to let the other girl go inside.

The warm of the house immediately melted Brittany's muscles, she placed the bags she was bringing on the floor.

"Wow, it all looks amazing Santana." – She said looking around the house.

Santana blushed a little, she wanted everything to be perfect for their "second date", if it was lawful to say so.

"Do you like it?" – Santana asked like she wanted to be certain about Brittany's words.

"I love it… It's everything beautiful… And I love the tree. Have you decorated it on your own?"

Santana nodded her head. – "Yes, I had plenty of time to kill." – She chuckled.

Brittany eyes fell on the set table, her eyes widened. – "Oh my God, look at this table!"

She reached the table to watch it better. – "It's a pity to ruin all your great work eating." – She gave an adorable look to the brunette who reached the blonde girl.

"When you'll try the food you won't think about the table anymore." – Santana winked to Brittany making her giggle. - "So are you hungry?"

"Mhmm.. I'd say that I'm starving."

"Great.. Let's eat then."

The night went on well. The two women were enjoying each other company. They were chatting interested in each other words, sometimes without speak a word their eyes just met like they were talking on your own.

The candle were burning slowly, Brittany wiped her mouth and put the napkin aside.

"Wow, everything was so delicious San."

**SantanaPOV**

_Here we go again. That nickname… made me shiver. Her eyes made me shiver, her smiles and giggles made me shiver. The warm of the house made me shiver. _

_Everything were going amazingly, I couldn't asked for a better company. I noted that I'll have to thank Quinn for this. If she hadn't told me, well almost threatened, to ask Brittany to come for dinner I wouldn't have had the nerve to do it._

"Where did you learn to cook? I'm kind of disaster. I find recipes confusing…But I can make pancakes." – She said in excitement.

I giggled. - "I learned in college, you know the canteen wasn't that good and I didn't want to die of hunger. So I thought about learn cooking."

"Yeah, by necessity you can learn a lot of things." – She stated.

"Very true." – I replied quickly before taking another sip of wine.

She looked around, her gaze stopped on the clock. – "Oh look, it's almost midnight." – She grinned. – "That means that it's almost Christmas and I can finally give you my present."

She raised from the chair and disappeared behind the wall and she came back a couple of seconds later with a little box.

_I was totally took off guards. I didn't think about receiving a gift from her, but I admit that I did think about make her a gift._

She gave it to me. – "Merry Christmas Santana." – Her eyes were on me.

"Brittany… You shouldn't have done this. It wasn't necessary." – I said still confused.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's Christmas after all." – She sat back on her chair.

I took my eyes off of her and I opened the box slowly, I was excited but I didn't want to make it too evident. My hands were actually shaking a little. When I opened the box a Christmas card with an happy Santa on it wished me a Merry Christmas.

I smiled, before remove the paper around the present. It was a stuffed teddy bear who was holding a pair of gloves.

It was adorable and it made me smile widely. – "Thanks Britt…it's beautiful." _Did I really call her that?_

"I saw that there wasn't in your house something that made this place more like an home and I noticed that you don't have gloves and you always try to warm your hands with your breathe."- She explained sweetly.

I raised from the chair and I hugged her. – "I love the gift. Thank you so much." – I whispered in her ear, I could feel her shiver a little.

We broke the hug. – "But you know? I think Santa left something for you as well." – I said.

She narrowed her eyes. – "Santana it's not midnight, it's too early for Santa to come."

I looked her amused. _She really still believed in Santa. God that girl was.. weirdly adorable._

_And God Santana, you're so cheesy! _I was telling to myself.

"It was a joke… I meant that I have a present for you too." – I said taking a box from under the Christmas tree.

I gave it to her, she looked surprised as much as I was five minutes before.

"Thanks San. I… don't know what to say…" – She hold the box in her hands.

"Then just open it." – I said amused.

She pursed her lips and started to discard the box.

In there, there were two tickets for the Coldplay concert in Rome the next week.

She squealed in excitement. – "Oh My God… I can't believe it…"

I chuckled crinkling my nose, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Santana this is amazing. But it's… too much, I can't accept it." – She shook her head.

I frowned. – "Why not? Please, I want you to take them. You have worked hard around me during these days, you are always efficient and willing. It's also a way to thank you for make a good job everyday." – I stated softly.

She bit her lips and our eyes locked for a moment that looked like an eternity.

"Ok but only under one condition which is not negotiable…" – She smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and I asked in low tone what it was.

"You have to come with me." – She said simply.

"No Brittany, I don't want you to feel obligated to ask me that. You can bring anyone you want."

"Ok…I want you to come."

I was speechless. _That girl was going to be the death of me_.

I couldn't say anything else. – "Ok then, if you put it that way." – I raised my hand in surrender.

"Yes!" – She hugged me again. – "Thanks Santana… oh.. and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Brittany."

She helped me to clean the kitchen up. I didn't want to make her working since she was the guest but she insisted. _She was stubborn! Geez. _

"Did you call the cab?" – I asked her, I was sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

She hung up her phone and nodded. – "It'll be here in 15 minutes."

"You should have called Jack The Thing." – I said taking another sip of wine.

She laughed loudly. – "Cam on, it's Christmas."

"You're probably right." – I shrugged.

She joined me on the couch and rested her head on the left arm.

"Thanks San."

"You already said that. More than once." – I rolled my eyes joking.

"I know, but it's been such a great night."

"For me too." – I said almost whispering.

Our gazes met again, they locked in one another. Then I saw her eyes looking at my lips.

_Was I having hallucinations? She was straight… wasn't she?_

I couldn't help but look at her lips as well, and I started leaning toward her.

She surprisingly did the same.

We were inches apart, the gap between us was decreasing second by second.

She closed her eyes and so did I. After a little hesitation the gap was completely filled.

Our lips touched gently, it was a sweet kiss, without rush.

_FIREWORKS! I could see fireworks burst in my head. _

She had soft lips, I could kiss her for hours.

Suddenly the annoying sound of a klaxon made us jump.

I had my heart in my throat. _I__mbécil__de un conductor, madre de Dios._

Our eyes widened in shock. I rubbed my chest sensing my heart beating wildly.

"Gosh." – The blonde woman in front of me exclaimed, running an hand through her hair.

We looked at each other awkwardly.

"I should go." – She said hearing the horn again.

"He is gonna wake all the neighborhood up." – I said jumping from the couch.

The blonde assistant took all her staff, put her coat on and I walk her to the door.

When we were near the door, before the idiot could honk again I opened the door and said that the passenger was coming.

"I'm going all Boston Heights Adjacent on your ass." – I murmured high enough for Brittany to hear.

She giggled, breaking the awkwardness in the air.

"So..." – She pursed her lips.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow? We can go for a walk since it's a free day for both of us."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow Santana. Good night and thanks aga..."

I stopped her before she could thank me for the umpteenth time. – "I know. Thank you for coming."

She pecked me on the cheek before leave me on the door.

I was totally stuttering, but when I saw the Italian man come out from the car to open the door for Brittany I took the phone and write a quick message to her.

"**If the idiot driver bothers you let me know, and take the license plate. - Santana" **

After a couple of minutes, the reply arrived.

"**He is polite. No worries. Thanks though, sweet dreams. :) – Britt"**

"I'm so gonna kick his ass if he don't treat her as she deserves." – I said out loud.

_The night was over, it was still hard to realize what happened that night. I spent Christmas Eve with a gorgeous blonde, who I thought was as straight as a spaghetto until we kissed. _

_I mean, we kissed for real… that kiss was amazing, I could still feel her lips on mine, she tested good. I didn't felt that way for someone since Emily. _

_Suddenly everything looked beautiful and worth it. Everything looked perfect._

_Thanks Santa. Best. Christmas. Ever._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, sorry for not updating sooner but lately I'm very busy studying for my next exam (which is in a week :S)... I'm so tired to study LOL **

**Anyway let's see if you guys like this new chapter. Last comments were very nice and supportive as always. Hope next will be good as well. Everybody have a good week end! Love Ya! **

**PS. NEXT WEEK GLEE WILL BE BACK AGAIN! CAN'T WAIT. :D **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - <span>Trust is the glue of live. It's the most essential ingredient in effective communication. It's the foundational principle that holds all relationships<span>. - **Stephen R. Covey**

******●• •● ******

**SantanaPOV**

It was a rainy day in Rome, unfortunately Brittany and I couldn't get out for a walk as we had agreed the previous night.

_Truth was that I couldn't care less about the walk, I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with her, but on the other hand I didn't want to invite her at home again. I didn't know if she felt comfortable or not after we kissed last night, and my place could make a possible awkwardness even worse._

_We hadn't even had the chance to talk about it after that it happened. Anyway I thought that a neutral place was a better idea. _

We agreed to take an hot chocolate in a very nice bar situated in one of the principal squares of Rome, Piazza Navona.

I took a taxi and I arrived at the bar 5 minutes late, I got out from the car as fast as I could to avoid to wet myself even more.

When I entered in the bar, she was already there, reading the menu. She looked up when she heard the door open, when she noticed me she waved her hand with her usual warm smile on the face.

I put the umbrella in the umbrella stand and I made my way toward the table where she was sat.

"Hey." – She greeted me raising from the chair, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I blushed a little. – "Hey. I'm sorry, I'm late.." – I sat down after removing my coat.

She sat as well. – "It's ok. The weather is awful."

I nodded my head, our eyes locked and we just stand there smiling at each other for a while.

_Looking in her eyes all my fears disappeared, she looked calm and happy as always. There wasn't any kind of awkwardness in the way she was looking at me, that made me finally relax._

"Did you choose what to take?" – I broke the silence.

"Mhmm.. everything sounds very delicious. But I think I'll go for the classic hot chocolate." – She said handling me the menu.

"I think I'll follow you." – I stated putting the menu aside.

She smiled widely, so did I.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold, we definitely need something hot." – I said shivering a little.

"Are you wet? You're shaking Santana." – Her face was now wearing a worried expression.

"No I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. it's ok.. really." – I gave her a spontaneous smile.

She seemed convinced but when I less expected it she took my hand in hers, caressing it gently. I looked at our hands embraced together, I couldn't help but smile and when I raised my gaze I saw her smiling too. It felt incredibly right be there, with her.

The waiter took our orders and came back after 10 minutes with two cups of hot fuming chocolate and a two cookies.

"Those are on the house ladies." – He said putting the plate with the cookies in the centre of the table.

"Oh, thanks so much." – Brittany replied politely.

The guy made a little bow, before leaving us.

"I like Italians." – She took a bite from the cookie.

"Yeah I think I like them too."

"You know.. I heard my family this morning, I told my sister about the Coldplay's concert. She was so jealous." – The blonde girl chuckled loudly.

"She was?" – I asked taking a sip of chocolate. My body started to feel the warm again.

She nodded. – "Absolutely."

I smiled. – "So you have a sister."

"Two actually, Brooke who's the older one, she is married and have a little girl and Bridget who is the younger sis and the jealous one who I was talking about before." – She stated.

"Three Bs."

She raised her gaze from the cup with a frown.

"I mean all your names start with the letter B." – I explained sensing her confusion. _Everytime she was confused she wrinkled her forehead, it was pretty funny. _

"Oh yes. It's been my dad's idea.. it's silly actually." – She shook her head amused.

"Please.. tell me." – I asked with curiosity.

She hesitated for a brief moment before speaking. – "Well, when my older sister Brooke was born, my dad thought that her name needed to mean something. He told us that Brooke was very blonde and beautiful, and he also wanted that her daughter would have been a brilliant woman someday, so he decided that her name had to start with the letter B. Then it was my turn to come in the world and when my sister Brooke saw me for the first time she said that I was blonde and beautiful as well and my name needed to start with the B as well.

Eventually arrived another baby, and we decided to keep the tradition alive and we chose Bridget as the name for the little girl. Since then my dad says that the Pierces girls are Blonde, Beautiful and above Brilliant. It's crazy I know but he is pretty proud about this story." – She ended her speech with a shrug.

I looked at her with kind of adoration. – "I don't think it's crazy or silly at all. It's adorable actually... And it's incredible how those qualities actually belong to you. "

I could see her cheeks becoming a little red, she licked her bottom lips and kept sipping her chocolate.

_I swear, I wasn't flirting, I just couldn't help myself. C'mon Santana! _

Trying to make me forget her embarrassment she turned the question to me. – "What about you? Do you have siblings?"

"I do, I have a brother. He is younger than me.. His name is Cameron… His name doesn't actually mean anything." – I giggled.

She giggled too. – "It's a very nice name though. Do you guys get along well?"

"I'd say that we do. He is a very smart and caring guy, I feel very lucky having him as my brother. I have such a great family… I bet yours is amazing as well." – I said looking to her.

"Yes.. it is." – She nodded and looked out of the big window where raindrops were streaming down. Still looking outside she murmured something. – "But I don't know how they'd take the fact that I like a girl."

My heart flipped and I almost chocked the chocolate. _Did she say it out loud? _When she turned her head toward me I guessed that she was asking the same thing to herself, she looked speechless. She bit her lips and looked down at the cup in her hands.

I pursed my lips, without knowing what to do. My gaze was still on her and when she finally looked up our eyes met. Those pierce blue eyes were stealing my breath.

"I think that we have to talk about it eventually." – She finally said.

"Brittany look, I didn't mean to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable around me…" – I started to rumble.

"Santana wait, I'm not scared, not even uncomfortable…Actually I've never felt so good being around someone in a lot of time…"

"Me too." – I confessed in a low tone.

"And I wanted that kiss as much as you."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can totally understand if you are confused or something…"

"I'm not… I've never liked to put labels on people or situations… I don't care that you are a girl.. It's just that it's new for me and… I was thinking about my family."

"Do they have problem with gay people?" – I narrowed my eyes, It was always hurtful hearing about homophobes.

"What? No, they don't… But I don't know what they'd think when it comes to their own daughter…" – She shook her head and forced a little smile. – "I'm probably worrying for nothing and we have to figure things out first… Right?"

"Yes.. Sure." – Those last words made my sureness crumble. I could feel tears in my eyes and I tried to avoid her gaze to not let her see it.

But she sensed my sadness. – "Santana… Santana I like you and I can't deny this.. I…I want to figure things because… I know that it could sound cheesy or trivial but…" – She interrupted herself, that made me look at her and I could see a shy little smile on her lips.

"…I think that we can go far together." – The blonde girl in front of me took my hand again.

I sighed before looking directly in her eyes._ What I was about to say it was extremely important, I had to be sure that she'd understand that_. – "Brittany… I definitely like you too but I'm just getting out from a long love story which is not ended as I hoped. I had my heart broken for a long time and now that I'm feeling finally better also because of you…I couldn't handle another disappointment. So please… please Brittany.." – I gave a squeeze to her hand. "Don't play with my feelings." – My eyes were begging her, all my sorrow was back afloat.

She was visibly upset. – "I won't Santana I swear… I don't want to hurt you. But the same goes for you." – She smiled a little.

"I don't want to hurt you either." – I managed to smile as well.

She nodded and brought my hand to her lips and kissed it. – "We'll take things slowly."

"Ok.. Thanks Brittany."

We smiled at each other, _I wanted to trust her, I wanted to trust in love again. I needed to trust in love again._

She sighed still stroking her thumb on my hand. – "Shall we go?"

I nodded. – "Yeah… Let's go."

She took her purse and left the money on the table where was the receipt.

"Wait.. you don't have to pay Britt."

"I want to…" – She said putting her coat and scarf on.

"Thanks then.. The chocolate was amazing."

"Very true."

Before getting out from the bar I took my umbrella and I took the gloves that Brittany gave me for Christmas from the bag. She noticed them and smile.

"I'm glad that you liked them."

"I love them. They are very warm."

I hesitated a little the I asked her if she wanted to come over to watch a film together since we couldn't go to the cinema without knowing a word in Italian.

"Really?"

"Uh Uh." – I nodded.

"That'd be great Santana I'd love to."

"Let's take a cab then. As soon as possible."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the residence and we chose to watch "The Illusionist".<p>

We sat on the couch with a blanket to keep us warm even if I could feel the warmth of Brittany's body against mine. It didn't take long before she surprised me taking my hand under the blanket, she was stroking my hand gently, her attention never left the television in front of us. I couldn't help but smile, before laying my head on her shoulder, then she laid hers on mine.

_I could really get used to this._

We stayed in that position for all the duration of the film.

When the movie was over, Brittany stretched and so did I, my leg had fallen asleep.

"My God… That was like the best yet the unforeseeable ending ever." – Brittany jumped on the couch excited.

"I know right? I love this movie." – I chuckled. – "The first time I watch it I was as amazed as you now."

"Just awesome. Great taste miss Lopez." – She teased me.

I gave her an amused glance.

_How many things had changed since then. Unbelievable. _

"You don't call me that since like… the second day we met."

"I was confused when you asked me to not call you Miss Lopez anymore."

I chuckled remembering her expression. – "Yes…It was pretty funny."

She raised from the couch to look outside the window. – "The rain is abated… I think that's my cue to leave." – She took her coat from the couch while I raised from the couch as well.

I walked her to the door. – "Thanks for the chocolate." – I said when we were near the door.

"Oh please… You offered me an entire Christmas dinner." – She giggled.

As always her giggle made me giggle as well.

"So… Good night Britt." – I was already getting used to call her that.

"Good night San." – She respond, then she slowly leaned toward me, connecting our lips together.

_Was it normal that everytime we kissed I heard fireworks? I did have a problem! _

I could feel her smiling against my lips, then she pulled away. I smiled too before opening my eyes and found a gorgeous lady looking at me softly.

"Night." – She said the last time.

I watched her until she was out of my sight.

_I was happy… Happy! Santana Lopez was happy because of this Blondie Beautiful Brilliant Brittany Pierce! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening guys, here is a new chapter, I wanted to apologize if it took long, but unfortunately exams came first. **

**Thanks for your endless support, in this chapter there is something new, for the first time we are in Brittany's clothes. We'll know which is her point of view. It was pretty funny thinking as if I was Brittany. :D**

**Sorry for any kind of mistake.**

**Enjoy and please, review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong> - While we are focusing on fear, worry, or hate, it is not possible for us to be experiencing happiness, enthusiasm or love. - **Bo Bennett**

******●• •● ******

"Puck this company was a mess." – Santana scoffed in an amused tone.

"The problem was that stupid consultant. How are things going now?"

"Well, thanks to my knowledge, I can say that the situation is improving." – She shrugged.

"I knew that you were the right person to do that Ms. Lopez… Speaking about your skills, how are things going in the 'bella Roma'? I'm talking about your private life Lop."

Caught by surprise, the words stopped in her throat. – "What.. what do you mean?"

"I mean… did you find someone?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's just that lately you sounded quieter… I even thought that you were actually enjoying your time there."

"Mhmm.. yeah.. I'm getting used to this place. That's all."

"Nothing else?" – He asked distracted.

"No Puck.. nothing else."

"God Santana, hurry up! Time passes inexorably… just saying."

"Shut up! I'm not here for that…"

"But you're also not there to avoid that!"

The brunette woman sighed loudly, then she heard a nudge in the receiver.

"Sorry San, I have to take this call. Talk to you soon… in the meantime find something more interesting to tell me."

"When you were in Berlin I made love with my old girl in your office."

"Wait what?"

"Bye boss. Have a nice day."

She hung up smirking, she could only image Puck's face on the other side of the phone.

The idea was hilarious, even the knock on the door couldn't make her change her thoughts.

"Come in." – The Latina said still amused.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" – The blonde assistant asked watching the woman behind the desk giggling.

When Santana saw Brittany her smile became softer. – "It was only Puck."

Brittany frowned. – "Who's Puck?"

Santana shock the head. – "Sorry, I meant Mr. Puckerman. It's just that we've known each other for a long time. We went in the same school."

"Really? Was he in Glee Club too?"

"Yup."

"Ohh, no way… I don't know him, but I saw some pictures, he looked… serious."

"I'd say that now he is mature. But he still is a douche sometimes." – Santana shrugged in front of the blonde.

"Oh my God Santana… He is your boss. I pretend to not have heard that." – The blonde smirked raising an eyebrow.

"You're very kind Ms. Pierce." – The Latina smirked as well, she raised from the chair with sensual moves and took some steps toward Brittany, who was looking at her with curiosity and couldn't take her eyes off of the sexy brunette.

Neither looked away, until Santana was close enough to take the other woman's hand.

"I feel like I have to give you a reward for your faithfulness." – The brunette tilted her head slightly to one side without losing Brittany's gaze.

The assistant narrowed her eyes a little, pretending to be confused, but she obviously knew where Santana was going. And she liked it. – "Mhmm… Maybe you're right. So next time I'll be even more faithful if that is possible."

Their smiles became wde then they started to laugh hard. Their hands were still interlocked.

"Gosh…you're a charmer Santana." – Brittany teased her.

"Please, you should have seen yourself." – Santana paid back. – "How is your day going?"

"I'd say good, I'm pretty busy though… they are trying to make us recover for the time lost during the holidays." – The blonde assistant shrugged, she run a hand through her gold straight hair.

Santana smiled softly and caressed the other girl's hand. Suddenly a knock on the door made them jump, and Brittany retired her hand fast.

Santana looked disappointed about the blonde reaction then a head peeped through the door, was Claire. – "I'm sorry Miss Lopez but Mr. Parker is looking for you… he is with Mr. Esposito, he wanna meet you."

"Sure Claire thanks, I'll be there in a second."

Claire nodded and disappeared behind the door.

Brittany was looking for Santana's eyes, but the brunette turned her head and started to collect her stuff from the desk.

"Santana…" – The blonde's tone was barely audible.

"It's ok Brittany… sorry but I have to go." – Santana faced the assistant with sad eyes but a firm expression on the face.

"You're still up for the lunch?" – Brittany asked softly.

Santana nodded. – "Yeah, see you later." – She left the room leaving a sad Brittany alone.

**BrittanyPOV**

I sighed heavily, my hands on my hips. _I felt so bad, I didn't want to upset her, it had been a knee-jerk reaction. She was amazing and all but of course I was still having an hard time dealing with this 'I kissed a girl and I liked did it' thing. Santana was one of the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life, she was so smart, witty, strong and sensitive at the same time. She was such a prompt woman, tenacious and self-confident… plus extremely hot. And Damn! She was out and proud. She was such a role model and I was exactly the opposite. _

_It was everything confusing, and the worst part was that I couldn't talk about it with anyone. _

I sighed again. _God Brittany, stop sighing and think about how to fix things. _

I rubbed my forehead, then I saw a magazine on Santana's desk, it was opened and in the middle of the page there was an advertisement that caught my attention, I took the it to give a better look. 'Rome open tour' Rome: A wonderful view of the city History in your hands… _Bla bla bla… how many useful things. Oh, that's it! _

"…Today it's possible to visit the places which made Rome immortal by observing it from another point of view… on board our double-decker buses. Ahh…" – I squealed excited. – "That sounds like an amazing idea. Brittany you're a genius." – I said in a different tone pretending that it was someone else to say that. – "Thanks I know. They had chosen me as class president for nothing." – I replied in my tone giggling at my words.

"So… let's buy the tickets."

* * *

><p>The meeting was finally over, I couldn't wait to tell Santana the news.<p>

I was waiting for her outside the meeting room ready for having our lunch together. I saw Mr. Parker getting out first.

"Mr. Parker." – I greeted him politely.

"Hi Brittany." – Wink. _It was like his business card. Pretty lame! _

Then a tiny man with black moustaches, who was probably Mr. Esposito, came out of the room and finally the beautiful brunette who I was waiting for.

She gave me a smile, one of her genuine smiles, maybe the she had already forgot about the 'hand thing'. She reached me.

"Hey, I was waiting for you… for the lunch." – I said enthusiastically.

Her smile faded a little. – "Sorry Britt I can't. Mr. Parker and Mr. Esposito are waiting for me, they asked me to join them for lunch to… you know… keep talking about the company. I couldn't say no." – She pursed her lips.

"Oh." – Disappointment and sadness crossed my eyes. – "It's ok… I'll see you later I guess."

"Sure." – She touched my shoulder and entered in the elevator.

I spent my lunchtime in the office with other employees, they ordered pizza for everyone and I had to admit that they were all very nice with me, even if I didn't understand a thing of what they were talking about.

Sometimes a couple of them, who knew English good enough to make a conversation, spoke with me.

Eventually they started to teach me some Italian.

"Roma è la città più bello del mondo." – I said amused.

"You have to say 'Bella' because Rome is a female name." – Elisa told me.

"Oh… yes I got it. La più bella del mondo." – I replied.

"Yeah… awesome." – Alexandra cheered me up.

"She is good. We should teach her the Italian anthem.." – Marco proposed.

I clapped my hands in excitement. – "Yes c'mon."

We heard noises coming from the entrance, gradually the employees were returning from lunch.

"Ok, first verse… Fratelli D'Italia.." – Luca started singing the anthem but everybody stopped him.

"Oh my God, you sound like a trumpet." – Alexandra teased him.

We all burst in laugh, Luca blushed hard.

"C'mon he wasn't that bad." – I said patting Luca's shoulder.

"He wasn't bad, he was horrible." – Marco stated.

"What's going on here." – Mr. Parker entered in the room smiling, a brunette Latina followed him in the office.

"Oh, welcome back Mr. Parker, we were just teaching Brittany the Italian anthem, she has aptitude for Italian." – Alexandra explained kindly.

"Our Brittany is full of surprises, isn't she?" – Alan Parker stated while was taking a spot in the room.

I couldn't help but blush, then I gave a quick look to Santana, who had a puzzled expression on the face, _I couldn't read her mind, but, I don't know…she looked…. Jealous._

"We should hang out all together sometimes." – Luca shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, it could be fun. What do you think Mr. Parker?" – Elisa joined the conversation.

Alan looked glad. – "Yeah, I think it's a brilliant idea.. isn't it Miss Lopez? You could have the chance to visit the city with Italian people, who better than them can show you this place."

Santana seemed hesitant, but sensing all the eyes on her, she nodded firmly. – "Why not? – She smiled.

"What about Sunday? It's our free day?" – Luca proposed.

Everybody nodded, but me.

_WHAT? Sunday no. I bought the tickets for the city tour for Sunday. _

"We can't!" – I stated.

Everybody turned to look at me.

"We.. who?"

"Santana and I." – I looked at a visibly confused Santana, who had a frown on her face.

"We can't, we already have plans." – I bit my lips.

"Then move them to another day." – Parker shrugged.

"I can't… it's everything booked already." – I shook the head.

"Brittany, Coldplay concert is on Monday." – Santana whispered.

"I'll explain to you later, I was supposed to talk about it while we were having lunch." – I said.

She moved her gaze. – "We can do it next week."

When the day was finally over, Jack brought us home. When we stopped in front of Santana's residence I proposed her to walk her to the door.

"Want you to come inside?" – She asked me in front of the door.

"No thank you, Jack is waiting for me… but I wanted to say a couple of things before I go."

She nodded.

I was a bit nervous, I was finding hard to look in those deep brown eyes. – "I wanted to apologize for before, when we were in your office. I didn't mean to upset you retiring the hand, it's just that it's still weird for me to like you the way I'm supposed to feel about boys Santana.

But I'm trying, I swear…"

I looked down, but I could feel her smiling.

With a finger under my chin she raised my head, she forced me to look in her eyes.

They were big and warm.

"Brittany, I understand. I'm no longer upset. I'll give you all the time that you need, I don't want to force you to do anything." – She smiled softly.

I wanted to kiss her but Jack was in the car outside the gate.

I sighed, then I remembered that I had to tell her one more thing. I smiled thinking about my brilliant plan for Sunday. – "I also wanted to announce you that next Sunday will be an amazing day for you."

Her confusion was back on her face. – "Oh right, what were you talking about before?."

"I bought two tickets for… now I'd need a drum roll… but just pretend that we have one…" – I shook my head, making her giggle. "Two tickets for a city sightseeing tour..." – I said thrilling.

"The city is Rome." – I added quickly.

"Wait what? You bought me a ticket for a tour of the city?" – I could feel surprise in her voice, but the good type of surprise, the one filled of happiness and excitement.

"Yup.. I did."

She hugged me tightly. I managed to hug her back, her perfume gave me chills.

"That's sweet." – She whispered in my ear.

Before pulling back she gave me a peck on the cheek, a long peck, _Those lips made my cheek burning. _

"Thanks… Britt."

"Anytime San.. Now I should really go. I bet Jack wants to go home as soon as possible."

She nodded then she leaned toward me to stamp a quick kiss on my lips.

I was took off guard, but I managed to control my panic. I gave her one last smile before made my way toward the car.

_I felt happy seeing her being happy. It was the best feeling in the world, but I knew that I had to deal with my fears. I was afraid of being called gay, of being judged, of being spoken behind my back. But Santana made me happy, my grandma used to say that if something makes you happy, then it can be that bad. I wish she could be here with me and tell me that in person. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi folks, this is the new chapter, as always I'd love to thank you guys, for taking time to review the story, I want also apologize, again, for any kind of mistakes, I know that I have to work on my English, it's just pretty difficult to avoid the mistakes when there is no one who can check the work for me, so... I have to check it myself, I do my best to correct it, at leat in my possibilities! I'll do even better next time.. :)**

**Be good to me! **

**Are you ready to take a little trip through Rome? Enjoy the chapter and the tour... and if you like, leave a review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – <strong>We accept the love we think we deserve. - **Stephen Chbosky**

********●• •● ********

"Alright people… Welcome on board, please… have a seat so we can go." – Said loudly the guide, the short woman was gesturing franticly, her gaze moved quickly from side to side, behind the transparent glasses.

The brunette Latina took a spot on the left side at the end of the row of chairs and the blonde woman followed her taking the chair next to hers.

Their faces were wearing giant smiles, Brittany looked excited, her cheeks were flushed because of the cold but her blue eyes couldn't contain the happiness.

Santana giggled seeing the woman next to her looking around anxious to leave, she put her hand on Brittany's, capturing her attention. The blonde girl turned around feeling the warm of Santana's hand, she found the Latina's face and gave her a sweet smile. – "Gosh I feel like a child." – Brittany stated simply.

Santana chuckled. – "Yeah, I can tell."

Brittany looked a little confused, she narrowed the blue piercing eyes. – "Are you not happy about this?" – She asked in a low tone.

Santana frowned. – "What? Are you kidding Brittany… Of course I'm happy… I'm happy to spend a whole day with you! I can't wait to start this tour and… I couldn't have asked for a better company."- Santana pursed her lips, beckoning a smile, her brown eyes locked with Brittany's.

The gaze was so intense, Brittany couldn't handle it more and blushing moved it away, giving a gentle squeeze to Santana's hand.

The brunette girl bit her lips sensing the effect she was having on the blonde assistant, finally she managed to move her eyes away from the girl, she looked at the short guide who was taking her own spot. The tour was about to start.

First stop: _**Basilica of Saint Mary Major**_

Was a sunny day in Rome, but the wind made hair flying wildly.

Santana had brought her camera, before leaving for Italy she didn't think it'd have been useful, but 'Mom Quinn' had put it in Santana's bag anyway. "_Come on Santana, you're going in a place that you've never seen before and you're not bringing the camera. Don't be silly…_". She thought about Quinn's words and shook her head smiling. She missed her friend everyday, Quinn always knew what to do, she always knew the right thing to say. When Santana had told Quinn about Brittany and their 'relationship' Quinn's comment was absolutely predictable. "_Santana go for it. Don't bring your past in your future_, _be careful but be bold_."

Santana eyes were staring again the woman on her right side, she sighed deeply before pointing the camera in Brittany's direction. Unbeknown to Brittany, she took a picture of the beautiful blonde girl, who was busy looking around. The click of the camera made Brittany looking at her. – "What are you doing San?".

"I'm taking pictures." – Santana shrugged putting the camera back on her laps.

"Of me? You're supposed to take pictures of the view." – Brittany giggled.

"You're more interesting than any view." – The Latina said in her sensual tone.

Brittany giggled again. – "Well, speaking of interesting pictures… I want a picture with you."

Brittany took her own camera from the bag, she turned it on and pointed it toward the two of them. The blonde woman put an arm around Santana shoulders, keeping her as close as she could. – "Smileee." – Brittany said before pushing the button.

Brittany reluctantly pulled away her arm from Santana, she gave a glance at the just kept picture and showed it to Santana. – "Aren't we cute?"

Santana looked at the screen, a natural smile appeared on her lips. – "Yeah." – She whispered.

They do were cute, they were so damn cute with their faces against each other, the opposite colour of their skin, of their hair, of their eyes. They were exactly the opposite of one another, but together they looked perfect. They looked complete.

Raising her gaze from the picture, Santana found Brittany's eyes staring at her.

Was her time to blush under the deep look of Brittany, and the fact that Brittany was blatantly staring her lips made Santana feel even more uncomfortable.

Luckily the guide's voice broke the awkward moment. – "Here we are ladies and gentlemen, the 'Basilica of St. Mary Major is one of the five great ancient basilicas of Rome. According to a 13th-century legend, the first church was built here by Pope Liberius on the site of an apparition of the Blessed Virgin Mary."

"It's pretty huge." – Santana commented looking at the big church on her left side.

Brittany nodded. – "It's beautiful… I like churches."

"You go to the church?" – The brunette asked with curiosity.

"Mhmm… Not really, I like to see them from the outside, I'm not a really good Christian… Everytime I pray I fall asleep." – The blonde said frowning.

Santana tried to hold back a giggle. – "I'm not a good Christian either."

"Let me take a picture." – The blonde girl took again the camera. – "Don't you want to take a picture too?" – She asked to the brunette beside her.

"I'm not really into churches… but I can't wait to see the Colosseum."

"It's our next stop." – Brittany smiled consulting the map.

"Awesome!"

Second stop: _**The Colosseum**_

"Holy Shit!" – Santana exclaimed the right moment she spotted the big building. Then she remembered to be in company and turned immediately to Brittany who was giggling amused. –"Sorry… Sometimes I can't control myself."

"It's ok… I like when you lose control." – She nodded before blushing hard. – "I mean…."

"I get it…" – Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's arm. – "Could you please take a picture of me with this… thing behind? But with the phone if you don't mind."

"Sure…" – Brittany seemed confused but grabbed the phone from the Latina's hand.

"Smile…. Done."

"Thanks… Now I'm gonna send this to Puck and Quinn. I bet they'll be envious."

"I bet they will." – While Santana was sending the message, Brittany gave another look to the brochure.

"Alright… So… what is the next stop?" – The brunette woman asked after placing the phone back in the bag.

"A square… But it's pretty far from here. Then there is the Vatican. It's the place where the pope lives, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"The more I look at this brochure, the more confused I become." – Brittany stated rubbing her forehead.

Santana grabbed the brochure from Brittany's hands and put it into her bag. – "Then stop reading it.. and enjoy the tour." – She took Brittany hand in hers and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before the bus set in motion.

After _**the Vatican**_, _**Piazza del Popolo**_, _**Spain's Square**_, they arrived in _**Barberini's Square**_**. **

"Now we are in Barberini's Square, the most popular thing about this square is _**The Triton Fountain **__by the sculptor Bernini _and it's seriously worth a visit. Legend says that if you throw a coin in it you can make a wish and it can come true." – The guide told to the people on the bus.

Santana shook her head sceptical. – "Please!" – She scoffed.

"Come on San. Let's go…" – Brittany dragged her off the bus.

When they arrived in the square, the fountain was surrounded by people, everyone was throwing coins by every side. Santana looked baffled, when she turned her head to Brittany, the blonde assistant was pulling out two coins from her purse.

"This is for you San." – She put a coin in Santana's hand.

"Oh Britt, do you really think that this is magic?" - She said pointing to the fountain.

"Let's try, what we have to lose? Don't you have any wishes that you really wanna come true?" - Brittany asked with her usual sparkle in the eyes, waiting hopeful for Santana answer.

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing she could do was nodding captured by Brittany's eyes. – "I do."

Brittany smiled widely. They reached the fountain. – "Ok.. I count to three." – The blonde woman stated.

"One, two… three." – With shut eyes they simultaneously threw the coins in the water.

Brittany opened her eyes. - "Now all we have to do is waiting I guess." – Brittany shrugged giggling.

"I guess so." – Santana shook her head giggling as well. – "Do you think that we have the time for a coffee?"

"I don't know… that guide kinda scares me."

"Then we have to make it very quickly." – Santana winked grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany looked their hands interlocked and breathed heavily as they were entering in a bar.

Santana seemed to sense Brittany's discomfort and left the girl's hand. She gave Brittany a small smile.

Back on the bus, the two women reached their previous seats.

"Santana… I…"

Santana stopped Brittany raising a hand. – "We already talked about that Britt. When you are ready." – She swallowed.

Brittany could only nod before Santana moved her gaze on the side that overlooked the square. The blonde girl sighed then the bus started moving.

The tour was over, after 15 minutes after their last stop the bus arrived at the terminal. All the passengers were about to get off from the bus, Brittany got off first and after a couple of old ladies Santana got off too.

Brittany had her hands in the pockets, without the sun the wind was increased. – Should we take a taxi?"

"I guess that I'd like to walk… It's not so far from home." – Santana said. – "If it's ok for you."

"Definitely." – Brittany smiled.

After five minutes of walking they could smell pizza from a restaurant. They looked at each other with creepy faces. – "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" – Brittany asked raising her eyebrows.

"Pizza?" – Santana said with caution.

They laughed together before making their way to the restaurant.

They decided to take the pizzas at home, they devoured it without leaving a crumb.

Brittany patted her stomach breathing heavily. – "I was starved."

"I can tell blondie." – Santana teased.

Brittany opened her mouth at the sound of the nickname. – "Oh like you weren't."

"Yeah but at least I chewed the pieces before swallow them."

When Santana was distracted Brittany threw her a pillow from the couch, hitting her in the head. – "Ops…" – Brittany put an hand in front of her mouth.

"What did you do?" – Santana frowned. – "I'm so gonna pay you back for this Pierce."

The brunette raised from the couch with a murderess look on her face, she grabbed the pillow that Brittany had threw to her and started hitting the blonde girl with it. – "Until you say that you're sorry."

Brittany put her hands in defense. – "It was a joke Santana. Stop."

"Until you say that you're sorry Brittany." – She repeated.

With a quick movement Brittany managed to grab Santana's wrist and pulled her on the couch.

The Latina fell on top on Brittany. – "Here you go." – Brittany had a satisfied smile on the face.

Chocolate brown eyes met blue angel eyes. – "Can we stay like this forever?" – Santana whispered, it was obvious that her walls were falling day after day.

"I wish we could…" – Brittany whispered back, leaning slowly toward the brunette.

Their lips connected softly, Brittany's right hand caressed Santana's back, while the brunette run a hand through the blonde's hair. The kiss started kind, and slow but soon it became stronger, hungry lips were testing each other, curious tongues met in the cavities of their mouth, exploring, sensing, catching the flavor. It felt like an endless moment and when they reluctantly pulled apart to breath the loss of the warm was too much. Another kiss, then another again. Hands were touching shyly, the energy of their bodies could be felt under each finger.

"Santana…" – Brittany breathed out.

"Mhmm…" – Santana raised her head, she swallowed waiting for Brittany to talk again.

"I'm not ready yet for this…" – The blonde woman pursed her lips, still looking into Santana eyes. – "I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" – She asked in a whisper.

Brittany blushed, her eyes moved from the Latina's, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Britt, you know that you can tell me everything…"

Brittany's eyes returned on Santana. – "I've never been that intimate with a woman, I feel embarrassed. I'm not good."

Santana grinned a little. – "That's no true…Britt, the way you look at me, the way you touch me… it makes my heart melt, it makes my body melt… if you're not ready it's ok, I can wait even if I want you so badly." – She laughed a little. – "But don't ever think that you're not good."

Brittany suddenly hugged the brunette tightly, breathing on her neck.

**SantanaPOV**

_For the first time I felt her heart so close to mine, it was like they were beating together, her arms were gripping tightly around my body. Her breath warmed my neck, from time to time, small kisses were placed on it. I felt like it was the safest place in the world, we were stuck in a moment. In a perfect moment. _

_It was suddenly all clear in my mind, I was falling in love with this girl. I didn't want to admit it yet, but my heart already had the answer. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys, I wanna thank you all of you who have reviewed my last chapter, I received such beautiful reviews, very kind and supporting, you definitely made my day. **

**Hope you will like this new chapter, it was very nice to write it, when it comes to love is always a pleasure and Britt and Santana are going strong. **

**Enjoy and if you like it'd be nice of you to live a review. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong> – When you recover or discover something that nourishes your soul and brings joy, care enough about yourself to make room for it in your life. - **Jean Shinoda Bolen**

********●• •● ********

Santana was in her office, sipping slowly the coffee Brittany had brought her 5 minutes before. Eyes locked on the papers scattered all over the desk, she was doing her best to finish the work of the day as soon as possible since she had to take one hour permission to be punctual at the Coldplay's concert with Brittany.

Parker didn't look very thrilled when she told him, of course she didn't mention the reason why she wanted the hour permission even if she didn't care at all about what Parker thought.

She sighed before taking another sip from the cup, she rubbed her forehead trying to clarify her ideas, but as much as she tried to focus on the work, her thoughts were stuck on the same thing, or better saying, on the same person.

She couldn't wait to be at the concert with the girl who was stealing her heart time after time.

She caressed her own lips, still feeling Brittany's flavour from the night before. A natural smile appeared in the place where the blonde's girl lips had lingered the previous night.

Santana closed her eyes inspiring heavily, but when she opened them the pile of papers still was waiting on her desk.

"Shit…" – The Latina said slamming the cup absently , drops of coffee were spilled on the papers.

"You've got to be kidding me…" – She tried to clean the mess with the flap of her black shirt, but the result wasn't as good as she hoped.

After knocking, without even wait the permission to go inside, the blonde assistant opened the door.

"Hey…" – She greeted the Latina.

Santana raised her head with a blank expression on the face.

"San… Are you ok?" – Brittany asked carefully.

"I've just spilled the coffee on these damn sheets. They are important." – Santana was shaking her head in disappointment.

"Come on, it's not this big deal. Let me see." – Brittany reached Santana's desk and took the stained papers. She raised her eyebrows and bit her lips trying to hold back a giggle.

"What?" – The brunette woman asked in an annoying tone looking at Brittany's reaction.

Brittany was about to explode. – "Nothing…" – When she couldn't hold her amusement anymore a big laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Do you think this is funny Britt?"

"Sorry San… I actually think that this is hilarious… I mean, you are always so professional and very careful when it comes to your job… and now look at those 'coffee papers'…" – Brittany put the papers in front of Santana, she was about to laugh again.

"I got it." – She should have been annoyed or offended by Brittany's behaviour, but when the blonde girl laughed the world stopped from spinning.

"You know? You shouldn't laugh Brittany… Because this is your fault." – Santana took the papers from Brittany's hand.

Brittany looked puzzled. – "How is this my fault?"

Santana smirked. – "Well… it's because I can't take you out of my mind that I've been inattentive with the coffee." – She tried to sound mad, but she could never be mad at Brittany.

The blonde woman opened her mouth to retort but her cheeks suddenly reddened and she moved the gaze away from the Latina.

"Are you blushing?" – Santana said in her sensual tone.

"Are you trying to give me back because I laughed at you?" – Brittany replied looking straight into Santana's brown eyes.

"Maybe…"

"Anyway… I came here to tell you that I'm about to go home. I'll pick you up at 6…" – She changed the subject.

"Great… I'll wait for you red cheeks." – Santana winked.

"Now I can't see the end of it… just wonderful." – Brittany sighed making her way to the door.

"Me neither… See you later." – Santana watched Brittany disappear behind the door.

"Who cares about these papers when I have you." – The brunette whispered.

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour for Santana to choose what to wear, as always she had asked for Quinn's advices, but the blonde woman was so curious to know the specifics about her relationship with Brittany that the conversion had turned useless for the choice of her outfit.<p>

Eventually she decided to wear a pair of tight, ripped jeans, a shirt and a pair of converse to be comfortable.

If anyone of her office had ever seen her dressed like a crazy teenager that would have been pretty awkward, but the plan was to spend an amazing night with Brittany, listening to the music of one of the best bands around, nothing else really mattered.

At 6,00 o' clock the bell rang, Santana put her jacket on and opened the door.

They looked at each other without speaking, Brittany was wearing a pair of jeans and converse as well, it was kind of weird seeing her without one of her sexy suits.

The blonde's eyes travelled on her body shamelessly, she was definitely checking her out.

"Wow…" – She said eventually. – "Santana you look… great…" – Brittany smiled, finally raising her gaze to meet Santana's. – "I love your ripped jeans."

"Thanks… you don't look bad yourself." – She said shyly.

"I feel like I'm back in high school.. you know?" – The blonde woman said giggling.

"For tonight we can pretend to be." – Santana shrugged.

The Latina closed the door and took Brittany by the hand. – "It's all about tonight red cheeks."

Brittany opened her mouth and gave a slight shove to Santana. – "Stop calling me that... plus I'm pretty sure I saw you blushing as well when I complemented for your jeans."

"What…?"

"Uh uh Lopez…"

"No true…"

"Yeah…" – They chuckled all the way.

When they arrived at Ancient Rome there were people everywhere, there was a loud noise and the air was filled with excitement and adrenaline.

"Oh My God!" – Brittany managed to say. – "It's amazing San… isn't it?" – She took Santana's hand in hers and squeezed it strongly.

"It definitely is…" – The brunette squeezed Brittany's hand back. A big smile appeared on her lips.

Brittany turned to Santana. - "I won't never be able to thank you enough for this Santana."

She pulled Santana in for a hug, she embraced her tightly. Santana could only respond clasping her arms around Brittany's body. The blonde woman was breathing on Santana's neck, she was smelling her essence, when she pulled back she cupped Santana's cheeks and pressed her lips gently on Santana's.

Santana was took off guard but she didn't lose the grip on Brittany body, her full lips kissed the blonde back. The taller woman stroked Santana's cheeks with her thumbs, sucking softly the Latina's upper lip. When they broke the kiss Brittany pressed her forehead on Santana's, eyes still shut, a smile on her lips.

"You're amazing Santana." – She whispered.

Santana opened her eyes, watching the crowd around them, it was then that she realized as for the first time Brittany didn't care about who was around them and a smile was born on her lips, their foreheads were still pressed against each other.

"You are the amazing one." – She finally said.

After a heavy sigh, Brittany broke the contact. – "I guess we should go find our spots."

Santana nodded and with Brittany's hand in her she slipped among people to reach the entrance of the arena.

After an hour of waiting they reached their spots, the view was perfect, not too close but not too far either.

People was screaming, laughing and cheering with all their strength, the two women were amazed by the atmosphere.

Santana felt Brittany patting her shoulder, asking for her attention. When she move her gaze on the blonde girl beside her, the brunette Latina couldn't hold her amusement.

Brittany was wearing a headscarf with 'Coldplay' written in capital letters on.

"Do you like it?" – She asked pointing her head.

"Britt where did you get that?"

"Oh.. there was a weird guy who was selling all this stuff… I got one for you too." – Brittany handed to Santana a foulard equal to hers. – "Come on… put it on."

"I don't know Britt." – Santana said hesitantly.

"Santana… remember? It's all about tonight, so please… stop complaining and wear that." – Brittany stated firmly without giving to Santana the chance to reply.

"Hey blondie… calm down. I'll put on." – The brunette said chuckling.

In the meantime, Brittany pointed her camera toward them in the same way of the day before, during the city tour. – "You look great… now show your best smile San."

With an hand tightened around Santana's waist Brittany took the picture, when she checked it out, for the second time she noticed how perfect they were near each other.

"Beautiful." – The blonde commented before a voice announced that the concert was about to start.

"_And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
>She'd say, oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"<br>This could be  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh"_

The song's lyrics echoed all over the arena, the crowd was singing loudly sending goosebumps through the girl's bodies. The girl's had their arms around each other and their free hands was up in the air, pointing to the sky.

When _Paradise _was over, Chris Martin thanked the crowd and introduces the next song, _Us Against The World. _

When they heard the name of the song they looked instantly at each other, blue and brown eyes met in one single sparkle, lips arched in sincere smiles, arms tightened the grip around their bodies. When the song started Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, the brunette woman answered to the gesture leaning her head on top of Brittany's.

"_And sing it _

_Slow – owow – owow – owow it down_

_Through the chaos as it swirls _

_It's just us against the world"_

The concert ended after two hours, people started to look for a quick way out.

"I'm still so damn excited…" – Brittany yelled in the crowd.

"Britt I don't really want to interrupt your happy moment, but we need to get out of this place as soon as we can if we don't want to die here. These people don't look very polite…" – She grabbed Brittany's hand and she pulled her with her.

Between jostling and elbowing they managed to get out of the arena, they took a cab and fifteen minutes later the car stopped in front of Santana's residence.

"Do you want to come in?" – The brunette asked with hopeful eyes.

Brittany nodded and opened the car door holding it to let Santana get out too.

As soon as they set foot in the house Brittany pulled Santana in for a kiss, this time the kiss was passionate, she was hungry to feel Santana's flavour again against her lips.

The Latina run fingers through the blonde hair, pushing Brittany's head even more against her lips. She moved her kisses on the blonde's collarbone, sucking milk soft skin. Her mouth made her way to the girl ear, swallowing on the neck. In that moment Brittany let out a moan giving to Santana the cue to keep going on.

"Britt stay with me tonight.." - Santana said between the kisses – "But if you're not ready tell me now before I will not be able to stop myself…"

Brittany opened her eyes, obviously torn between her fears and her desire. Until then the night had been amazing and she wanted to spend the rest of it with that amazing brunette girl who was giving her more feelings then she expected, it was a while since everything has felt that right.

Without more thinking she gave in. – "Ok…" – She nodded.

Santana raised her gaze, I was dark but Brittany's sparkling eyes visible. – "Are you sure… If you're not ready I will wait until you will be… I respect you."

Brittany swallowed, before cupping Santana's face with her hands. – "I wanna be with you, I wanna stay with you tonight." – They smiled sweetly at each other, before lips met again to stay together all night long.

Slowly they reached the bedroom, without turning on the light Santana guided Brittany toward the bed where she lay standing before on her elbows, then sensing the pressure of Santana's body on hers she lay completely on her back. The brunette was kissing gently her lips, her neck, her chest. She searched for Brittany's hand and when she found it, she interlocked their fingers together.

Another moan escaped from Brittany's lips, her fingers were playing with the edge of Santana's shirt, she wanted to feel the caramel skin under her fingertips, slowly she slipped the hand under the shirt sending shivers through Santana's body.

The Latina started to unbuttoning Brittany's sweater, Brittany's breath became more labored as Santana's hands started to baring her body, when the sweater was fully opened the brunette placed soft kisses on her tummy, around her bellybutton caressing her pale skin gently.

Santana glanced Brittany's face, her eyes were shut, she could hear her breathing in the silence of the room.

When they were rid of their clothes their eyes met again. – "You're beautiful." – Santana said whispering.

Brittany's smiled. – "So are you."

Santana's hand slowly caressed Brittany's breast, then she travelled down reaching her stomach, her fingers dwelt on the blonde abs, their gazes were still locked. Brittany felt Santana's hand moving again against her body, falling down between her thighs.

Brittany gasped and blocked Santana's hand with hers.

"Wait.. San." – She whispered.

"Britt…" – Santana's eyes were looking for a clue.

"Want you be my… girlfriend? I want us to be exclusive."

Santana looked surprised for a moment, before a smiled crossed her face. She nodded before Brittany took her head between her hands and kissed her eagerly, giving to Santana's hand the cue to continue its journey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ciao a tutti, thanks a lot for always taking the time to review, you're always so kind with me, hope you'll like this new chapter. **

**As _Sam3472_ said in her review, things were going too well. Actually something a little bad is coming in this chapter. Even in the fairytales at one point, things turn bad. Will they work things out? I bet so**

**Please let me know what do you think... ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – <strong>Real love stories never have endings. - **Richard Bach**

**********●• •● **********

"Hey, can I come in?" – The blonde assistant asked from the door.

Santana looked at her with a puzzled expression. – "You never ask for it Britt." – She giggled.

Brittany entered in the office closing the door behind. – "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm busy but I'd say good. It's actually the first time, since I'm here, that I can finally see these papers neat. It's been a long hard war… But I made it." – She shrugged proudly.

"I knew you would." – The blonde smiled softly.

"What about you? How is my… girlfriend doing?." – She smiled at her own words while she was getting up from the chair.

The blonde pursed her lips holding a smile. – "You like say it, don't you?"

Santana put her arms around Brittany waist. – "I do… you don't?"

"It sounds good." – Brittany caressed Santana's black locks with her fingers. - "Also… Don't forget that it was my idea."

"It was a great idea, especially because it was during a great moment."

Brittany blushed thinking about the first time they slept together, and the first time she ever slept with a woman.

After it happened, they spent all night cuddling in each other arms. It felt good and so right to be there for Brittany.

The Latina ducked her head on one side, as if to observe better the woman in front of her. – " Look who we have here, red cheeks is back." – She scoffed amused.

"Stop Santana." – Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You're adorable Brittany Pierce." – The brunette kissed sweetly both the girl's cheeks. – "And most important thing… now you're mine… I want to yell it to the world." – Santana chuckled but the blonde woman didn't look very enthusiastic.

Brittany swallowed and sighed before speaking in a low tone. – "San, speaking of that… I wish we could keep it as a secret for a little more." – She said very with caution.

Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion. – " I thought you were now comfortable with our relationship Britt… I mean the other night at the concert we were very close in front of everybody… you didn't care."

"I know but… that was a neutral place." – Brittany pursed her lips with a sad look in her eyes, she knew she was disappointing the Latina.

Santana slowly retired her arms from Brittany's waist, and the blonde immediately felt the loss of the contact.

"I don't get it Britt."

The assistant quickly cupped Santana's face, locking their eyes together in a deep look. – "Santana, I'm so happy with you, and I do wanna be with you… remember? The exclusive thing was my idea…" – She sighed heavily without moving her gaze from the brunette. – "It's just that I still am afraid…I don't have your confidence. I wish I could, but I don't… Please just give me more time and we can work things out together." – Brittany was begging the girl with those trembling blue eyes.

Santana closed her eyes for a moment, sensing that Brittany's look was looking deep inside of her.

She felt as naked as she was while they were making love, she felt vulnerable and the feeling made her shiver.

When she opened the eyes, Brittany was still there, pleading for an answer.

Santana took Brittany's wrists, keeping the blonde's hands on her cheeks. – "Ok… I will give you time Brittany… but…"

"I won't hurt you San!" – She interrupted the girl shaking her head.

Brittany took Santana's lips in hers and kissed her passionately, Santana's arms were back on Brittany's hips while the kiss deepened even more.

When reluctantly they pulled apart a smile appeared on their faces.

"We will make this work." – Brittany said. – "I know we will, 'cause I know that I want to be so yours… Proudly so."

Another kiss seemed to wiped out their fears momentarily.

**Santana POV **

_I didn't want to let Brittany see it, but I was totally freaking out about her insecurity. _

_After what I had been through with Emily my trust in people was constantly on the razor's edge. I knew she was being honest with me, I appreciated it, but on the other hand I was scared as hell to have my heart broken… again! _

_Have you ever had your heart broken? Have you ever felt lost even if surrounded by millions people? I did, it just sucks._

_I'm not a quitter though, I fought for love in the past, and I wasn't afraid of fight for it again, but I was afraid of find out that the fight wasn't worth it. _

_Then the thought of Brittany came to my mind, her angel face, her eyes. God, those eyes, I could feel them entering into my soul everytime she looked at me. _

_Blue as the see, piercing as a bright light, but also sweet and kind as a touch. _

_I couldn't help but smile, and the answer was there in front of me: She was definitely worth the fight! All the feelings she gave me were definitely worth the fight!_

* * *

><p>Day by day Britt and I were becoming closer, at work our relationship was made of stolen glances, fleeting touches, quick make out sessions in my office. I felt like back in high school, hiding things was definitely stimulating somehow, but it wasn't enough anymore. Especially because time was passing so fast, and within a week and half my pseudo Italian vacancy would be over.<p>

The relationship with Brittany and my job at the company were keeping my mind completely busy, so busy to forgot about it, until Puck remind me during one of our phone conversations.

"So, you think that for when you leave everything will be settle?"

"Yes, of course Puck. I took care of everything… anyway I still have plenty of time. Why are you worrying?" – I said rolling my eyes.

"A week and half Santana, do you call it plenty of time?" – He scoffed me. – "Maybe you weren't that bored if you didn't notice that your time there is almost over."

"A week? How…" – I glanced quickly at the calendar. _I couldn't believe it._ – "You're right, I didn't notice it." – My eyes were still on the 8th of January, the 'goodbye day'.

He chuckled in the phone. – "That's good. Isn't it? You will finally be back in NYC Lop'. We actually miss you."

"Can I ask you a question?" – I said trying to remain calm.

"Sure Lopez, what is it?"

"I was wondering… how about Brit.. I mean the assistant Pierce? Will she leave as well?"

"Mhmm… I don't think so Santana, her tenure is scheduled until March I guess."

Suddenly I could feel tears forming in my eyes. – "Isn't she my assistant? She should come with me." – My tone was firm but low.

"Santana, the contract provides for her to stay in Italy for the provided period."

"Then change it Puck…"

"San there are lots of competent assistants here. You can choose whoever you want."

"I want her then."

After that outburst the silence took the spot in the conversation for a couple of seconds, then Puck asked me what I was expecting to be asked. - "I don't understand… why are you being so stubborn about this Santana?"

I knew that Brittany wanted to keep it as a secret, but I couldn't risk to lose her. – "Because I think I love her Puck."

I guessed that Puck was totally speechless, so I tried to explain better the situation. – "I know that I haven't told you before, and I'm sorry but it's been and it still is a complicated thing. I tried so hard to push the feelings for her away because I was afraid of being hurt… But truth is that during this days she made me the happiest person in the world. I don't wanna lose her Puck." - Now my voice was shaking.

"Santana I thought I was your best friend. You should have told me about this. I'd have been nothing but happy for you."

"I know… I'm sorry."

He sighed. – "San I'll see what I can do.. I can't promise you anything though."

"It's ok.. thanks Puck."

"Sorry San, I have to ask you this before I do anything… Is she willing to come with you?"

Now I was the one speechless. _Thanks Puck. I didn't know what to say, what If Brittany didn't want to leave Italy with me?_

"San.. are you still there?"

I shook my head. – "I guess she is. I need to talk to her… just give me a day… would you?"

"Alright… a day. San please, take care of yourself… I love you."

"Me too, I'm so sorry for shouting you out. Thanks for everything."

"It's ok… but don't do it again Lopez, or next time I'll fire you." – He said amused, a smile appeared on my face as well.

"Promise. Bye."

I sighed deeply, rubbing an hand on my forehead. I needed to ask her about that as soon as was possible, the thought of me leaving Italy by myself was killing me. _What if the distance would make things even harder for us?_

I called her in her office to invite her over for dinner. – "Santana?" – She said.

"Hey… are you busy tonight?"

"Mhmm… yes?"

_She was? With who? – _"Really?"

She giggled in the phone. – "Yes, with you silly… What do you have in mind?"

I sighed in relief. – "I was thinking about a dinner… my place.. at 8.30?"

"Sounds great.. do I have to bring something?"

"Just yourself…" – I said sweetly.

"Ok… I look forward to it."

"Me too… See you."

I hung up the phone and I took my head in the hands. _I_ _knew it, love means troubles_!

"_Que Dios me ayude_"

* * *

><p>My eyes were stuck on the watch in the living room. <em>8,25 pm<em>.

Everything was already settled for the dinner, the pasta was in the oven, the candles were lit, a red rose was waiting for Brittany on the table in front of her chair.

_I was obviously nervous, I thought to call Quinn, but… I didn't want her to know about this situation. She'd be worried for me. _Finally I heard the knock on the door.

I opened it, finding my girlfriend behind it. _My girlfriend.. that still sounds weird. But definitely in a good way._

"Hey…" – She greeted me with a peck on the lips. – "Wow… what an atmosphere Santana." – She exclaimed looking around.

"Only for you." – I replied.

She took the rose from the table, then she looked at me with adoring eyes. – "It's beautiful. Thanks."

I took some steps forward until I was in front of her. – "You are the beautiful one." – I kissed her again. -"The pasta is almost ready, make yourself at home." - I said before entering in the kitchen.

The dinner went on pretty quietly, we chatted about lots of things, as we always did.

It was lovely talking to her, it was easy and freeing.

Taking another sip of the red wine, I took her hand. I thought that it was the right moment to talk to her.

"Britt… I wanted to talk to you about something…" – I said.

She placed her glass on the table to give me her complete attention.

So did I, before speaking again. – "Britt today I noticed that in almost a week my tenure here will be over.. and I will be back in New York."

She raised her eyebrows looking surprised. – "What? It's already time?"

I chuckled a little, recognizing in her reaction the same of mine. – "Yes, I reacted exactly like you."

"My God Santana, I haven't though about it at all."

"I know… me neither. That's why I guessed it was time to make this conversation since.. you know? Things between us are going strong."

"Definitely." – She nodded giving me a smile.

That gave me the nerve to keep speaking. – "Britt I know that your contract lasts until March."

"How do you know that? We've never talk about it." – She frowned.

"I asked Puck. Is that a problem? I was only curious…"

"No.. what? Of course not… It's kinda sweet that you care about me."

"Of course I do…" – I squeezed her hand and took a breath. – "I also asked Puck if there was the chance for you to come back in New York with me…"

She blinked swallowing. – "You did?"

"I don't want to leave you here Britt. I want you to come with me."

"Santana… I don't know what to say."

I narrowed my eyes. – "Then say you will."

"I… wish I could but I can't quit my job here…"

"Britt you will work in New York, in Puck's company and we'll have the possibility to test our relationship in the real life."

"So you told Mr. Puckerman about us.." – She asked in a shake voice.

_Those words gave me awareness of what was happening, she was scared! _

"Puck is one of my best friends Brittany, you don't have to worry about him."

"Santana, I told you I wasn't ready. I told you that I'm not comfortable yet." – Her tone was louder then before, but it was full of insecurity.

Without think about it I raised my voice as well. - "Britt in a week I'll be gone… then what will happen? Uhh? Will I wait for you on the other side of the world until you will be ready?"

"That's not what I said Santana, but you should have talked to me before…"

"Before try to find a way to stay together… Yes, I get it." - I left her hand and crossed my arms around the chest.

Silence fell in the room, we weren't able to look at each other, but suddenly she raised from the chair and went to take her stuff from the couch.

I followed her with the eyes, afraid to talk again.

Before leave the house she stopped in front of me. – "Can't you see how much this hurts?"

"This not hurts for you only Britt. It hurts me as well." – I replied a little harshly.

"Well.. but you're not the one who's falling in love with a girl for the first time Santana, and probably for the first is a real love."

I raised quickly my head to meet her eyes one last time before she made her way to the door.

The red rose was left on the table.

A single tear escaped from my eyes, _I couldn't lose her! Especially now that I knew that the feelings were mutual. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Ciao a tutti, 100 times thank you for the reviews and for the following and favourite story alerts, you are all amazing and your support give me the inspiration to keep writing this story.**

**I guess what I like the most in this chapter is the Quintana friendship, I've always thought that they are meant to be friends for ever, and I decided to dedicate the name of the chapter to them, and of course to the friendship in general, which is an amazing thing when it is true and honest.**

**Please, keep reviewing. **

**Hope you'll like this. Enjoy and have a nice day everyone! Love Ya! **

**PS. Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – <strong>Friendship improves happiness and abates misery, by the doubling of our joy and the dividing of our grief. - **Cicero**

**********●• •● **********

"She is been avoiding me since we argued Quinn… And that was two days ago." – I said in a very sad tone. – "I lost her."

"You don't Santana, why don't you try to speak with her?"

"Because I'm afraid of what she's gonna tell me. What if she want to end everything? Anyway I told Puck that I'll be back in NY alone."

"Why? Santana, honey… I heard the word 'afraid' too many times… She loves you, she told you that."

"But.."

"But nothing San… You're strong and if you want to be with her you have to do everything you can to make this happen..."

"What if my best is not enough?" – I whispered.

Quinn sighed in the phone, she was probably trying to find the right words.

_I wished I could look into her eyes, her calm green eyes. I wanted her to be there with me, I wanted her to put her arms around me and make me feel at home, as she always did._

_But she was too far from me, and all she could do was find sweet, supporting words_.

"Now listen to me Santana… before you left NY to go in Italy I was so worried about you… you were a different person lately, I've never told you that because I tried to be supportive, I tried to be a good friend for you, but you were scaring the crap out of me. You were hurt, you couldn't even go to the cinema 'cause it reminded you of Emily." – She took a brief pause. – "Don't be angry, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but… I spoke with Puck to convince him to send you somewhere… and you ended up in Italy."

I raised my eyebrows, my mouth was open, bunch of bad words were running in my mind. – "That was your idea?" – I finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry San, we were really worried… You needed to be away for a little."

"Quinn the reason I'm feeling so damn bad right now is because I've been sent in this stupid place." – I yelled in the phone.

"No Santana, the reason you're feeling bad is because you've finally opened your heart again." – She stated firmly, but in her usual caring tone.

"Yeah, just in time to have my heart broken again. Thanks Quinn."

"Look…now you're there Santana, and for what I can see you only have two options… Number one, you can be a coward, you can avoid to speak with Brittany even if she loves you… You can leave her there when you'll be back in NY, looking back over your shoulder and regretting that stupid decision for the rest of your life."

"How can you be so mean?" – I asked her in an offended tone.

"I'm just keeping it real, like you use to do every time… It probably sounds indelicate but I know you well enough to say that it's the only way that I have to smash down your walls…" – She replied quickly.

I was about to retort but she interrupted me before I could say anything. _Also, she was right! She knew me too good._

"Now let's go back into business… Option number two… You can run after your love, make her understand that she has nothing to be afraid of because she has you! A person who loves her too and you will always be by her side no matter what… and most important thing, you'll be sure to have done everything possible to have no regrets at all."

I was speechless, Quinn's words were full of honesty, love, caring, strength and sweetness.

Heavy tears came out from my eyes, I didn't cry until that moment but I couldn't handle the pressure anymore and Quinn's word were the straw that broke the camel.

"Honey please don't cry." – She whispered hearing my sobs. – "You're gonna make me cry too."

I chuckled a little. – "Thanks Quinn, no one has a friend as amazing as you. I wish I could hug you."

"Me too San… but soon we will… and make sure that I will hug someone else as well."

"I'll do my best." – I sighed, drying my eyes with my wrist.

"I love you San."

"Love you too Quinny."

After the conversation with Quinn I decided to go to bed. During the past days Brittany was always around me, but suddenly my office, my house looked empty.

* * *

><p>The day after I was in my office, stuck on the same page for probably an hour. I couldn't focus on my work, the thought of Brittany was constantly in my mind. I missed her, I missed her touches, her kisses, her smiles, her looks.<p>

A silent knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Come in." – I said trying to concentrate on the papers in front of me.

The blonde head looked inside, then shyly she took a couple of steps inside and closed the door behind her. – "Hey… Mr. Parker gave me these files for you."

She gently put the files on my desk trying to avoid the eye contact with me.

"Thanks." – I whispered.

She stopped in front of the desk. – "Do you need something?"

I stayed quite for a moment before sighing, I interlocked my hands on the desk and I finally managed to look at her. – "Actually there is something that I need…"

We locked gazes, she nodded her head waiting for me to speak. – "I need to talk to you Brittany." – I bit my lips. – "I know that it's not professional talking about private business while we're working, but… this silence between us is killing me."

She kept staring at me with pursed lips, she put a lock of hair behind the ear. – "Can I…?" –

She pointed to the chair in front of me.

"Oh sure.. please take a seat.." – I said quickly.

Our eyes were now at the same level, neither of us wanted to break the eye contact.

I finally was able to breath again, I've missed so much the warm of her blue eyes, it gave me goosebumps.

"Britt, I'm so sorry for telling Puck about us, I know you wanted to keep us as a secret until you were sure about your feelings… but I couldn't risk to lose you… Anyway I think lost you either way." – I closed the eyes and lowered my head sadly.

"That's no true Santana… You didn't lose me!" – She gently grabbed my hands, giving me the cue to rise my head and look into her eyes.

"You could never lose me…" – She shrugged. – "What I feel for you is something that I can't cancel."

"Brittany please.. come with me…" – I heard my voice said, my eyes were begging her, my heart was beating so damn fast, I thought it was about to come out from my chest.

I could see tears forming in her eyes, she looked away from a moment. _Fear took my body again, what if she was about to reject me again? _

Even if she wasn't looking at me, the grip on my hands was still strong. She move her gaze on them, and she brought them to her lips, kissing firmly both of them.

Tears fell on my fingers as she kissed my hands. _The wait was totally killing me, was that her way to say goodbye?_

"Britt…" – I whispered.

She suddenly raised from the chair and left my hands to grab my head and pull me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Her lips were hungry, and so were mine, it felt like having your dose of drugs after two days of abstinence.

Her hands cupped my cheek, she tried to pull me even closer, but the desk wasn't letting us close the gap.

"I want you." – She managed to say gasping.

"Here?" – I asked breathless.

"Here!"

I gave her one last kiss before pull myself back. – "Close the door."

While she made her way to the door I dialed Claire internal number. – "Claire… please, I'm very busy here, I want to end the work within the day… and I don't want to be disturbed unless it's something very, very urgent." – I put the accent on the word 'very'. – "Oh.. Miss Pierce is busy with me."

"Sure Miss Lopez." – I heard Claire said.

I hung up the speaker and I moved my gaze on Brittany, who was waiting with her eyebrows up and a smirk on her face.

She reached me on the other side of the desk and pull me into her, her hands started to travel everywhere over my body. Mine were running wild in her blonde locks.

_I still didn't know what that was, make up sex? Goodbye sex? 'I missed you' sex?_

_But I knew that I wanted to feel her mine, at least for on last time. _

She unbuttoned my blouse while I was taking her jacket off, we were kissing with all the energy and the desire. My hands were unbuttoning her pants, she kept her breath when my left hand slipped between her thighs.

Her wetness made me moan loudly. – "Oh God Britt."

"I missed you… I missed us." – She whispered in my ear, in the meantime her hand reached my secret place as well.

Last time we made love she was shy, and scared, but now I could feel how much she wanted me.

"I've missed you too… and I don't want to miss you anymore.." – I breath out.

She kissed me passionately, our hands were still working following a simultaneous beat.

She looked me in the eyes. - "I… I love you Santana… I don't want to be without you."

I searched into her eyes the answer, she barely nodded but that was enough.

"Are you coming with me?" – I whispered without losing her gaze.

She smiled a little and kissed me again. – "I do."

_That was the moment I understood that that wasn't any kind of sex, we were making love._

I hugged her tightly, now we were close to the pleasure.

The breathing was becoming labored, the heart was pounding, the body was tensing, the grip was tightening, the moaning was unceasing.

With moans and gasps we let our pleasure come out, but it wasn't only pleasure, there was a lot more than that. All the fears, all the sorrow, all the tension, all the lack of the previous days and of course, all the feelings were out in that moment. Everything was out!

The bodies started to relax and the pressure began to fall. But arms were still tight around each others bodies.

"I love you." – I whispered with my head still resting on the blonde's shoulder. – "You made me the happiest person of the world… I just hope you are as happy as I am."

Brittany raised her head to look into my eyes. – "San… you make me happy everyday… That's why I'm coming with you… I don't want to lose what we have… I never felt for anybody what I feel for you and this is the moment when you realize that your happiness comes first than your fears." – She smiled softly.

I smiled too, blushing a little. _I didn't felt loved like that in such a long time, it was incredible. _

_It was surreal, it was a fairytale, it was mine, and it was true!_

I heard her giggling, I narrowed my eyes and I looked at her with a frown. – "What's that funny?"

"San we just made love in your office… with all the employees in the building." – She giggled again.

I giggled too. – "Pretty hot.. uhuu?"

"My God, now that I'm realizing it I feel embarrassed." – She said, her cheeks were red.

I pursed my lips to hold the words that were coming out from my mouth.

"Oh.. don't you dare to call me that San…"

"That? Are you talking about…"

"Don't say it…"

"Red Cheeks?"

"San…" – She rolled her eyes.

I laughed loudly. – "I like the way it sounds. It's cute.. isn't it?"

"Yeah.. maybe.." – She kissed me on the cheek before pulling back.

I snorted feeling the lack of her body against mine. – "Don't go.." – I said gripping firmly her shirt.

"Honey I have to… We're working.. remember?"

"I love when you call me honey.." – I smiled letting her go.

"I know.. and it's definitely nicer than red cheeks…"

"I don't think so.." – I scoffed while I was buttoning my blouse.

"Look at me.. can you say that I've just had sex with my girlfriend in her office?" – She asked me still tucking her hair.

"Mhmm… no.. I can't.. you look perfect." – I giggled at her expression.

She grinned before give me a peck on the lips and leave the office. – "See you soon."

"See you soon."

I sat in my chair, shacking my head amazed.

In a less than hour everything was different than before. I couldn't believe it.

I immediately remembered that I needed to talk to Puck, so I dialed his number.

"Puckerman here." – He replied.

"Puck.. about that thing…" – I couldn't handle my excitement. – "I need another ticket, Brittany is coming with me!"

"Wait you told me…"

"I know what I told you Puck… but.. you know? Dreams can come true sometimes…."

I heard him smiling on the other side of the phone. – "Quinn was right."

"What are you talking about?" – I asked confused.

"Well… this morning she called me and she told me to fix this Brittany's thing, since I needed to speak with some dudes to make her leave that place before the provided period Santana, and Quinn wanted to be sure that I could do that in time before you had to leave… She was sure that you two would have work things out… I think she is a witch."

"I can't believe it.. I think she is…" – I giggled still confused.

"Or maybe she is just a good friend." – Puck shrugged.

"I guess this is the right answer." – I smiled thinking about how much lucky I was.

_I love to be loved. Best. Feeling. Ever. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, this chapter took more than I thought it could, but I made it. This is the last chapter set in Italy, then Santana will be back in NYC with her Brittany.**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to who has read the story as well and submit to it. You guys are always so kind with me and I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Enjoy and please, keep reviewing. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – <strong>Trust in what you love, continue to do it, and it will take you where you need to go. - **Natalie Goldberg**

**********●• •● **********

Now that Britt and I were good I couldn't wait to be back in New York, I wanted to share with her the real life with the things that really matter. I wanted to introduce her to my friends, especially Quinn and Puck.

I knew that I talked with them about Brittany all the time, it was like they already knew her, but I wanted to introduce her properly. I was actually imagining how that moment would have been like, 'Quinn, this is Brittany… My girlfriend'.

It was probably very silly, but it made me feel good. I was getting back in NY as a different person than I was when I left. I could finally see the world in a positive way, I felt like a kid again.

I couldn't help but giggle at my own childishness while I was putting some of the clothes in the bag.

There were two days left before leaving this place and Britt and I were starting packing our things, she definitely had more to pack since her stay was longer than mine so I promised her to help her when I was done with my stuff.

The radio was on and when I recognized the song I could just smile, 'Here to us' was playing aloud in the house. That song was perfect for the way I felt in that moment, also it was one of the songs that helped us to win regionals before graduating from high school.

Without realizing it I began to sing along.

"_Here's to us  
>Here's to love<br>All the times the we messed up"_

I was so focused on the song that I didn't notice someone on the door. When I turned around to put other clothes in the bag I noticed the blonde assistant leaned against the doorframe with folded arms.

She was looking at me with adoring eyes and a big smile on her face. I forgot that I gave her a copy of the key, lately my house was hers too.

"You have such a beautiful voice San." – She said walking in the room toward me.

I blushed. – "How long have you been watching me?"

"It doesn't matter." – She stated taking my left hand in hers, then she put her other arm around my waist and with the song still playing we started dancing in the room.

"Britt, I have to finish prepare the suitcase." – I giggled.

"You can do that later… I love this song."

She pecked me on the lips, then she leaned her blonde head against mine. I couldn't help but smile and I could hear her singing in my ear.

"_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass _

'_Cause the last few days have gone too fast_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell em to forget themselves"_

She raised her head from mine to look straight in my eyes. - "Here's to us San… I love you."

I smiled softly at her sweetness. - "Here's to us Britt… I love you too." – I replied before leaning toward her and connecting our lips together.

* * *

><p>The next days I collected my stuff from the office and I met all the employees for the last time. I thanked Claire for her willingness and her patience, at the end of the day I met Alan Parker in his office to greet him before leaving Italy.<p>

"Oh… Santana… Here you are, please take a seat." – He said with his usual shining white smile. – "God, these weeks flied in a snap." – He snapped to emphasize the concept.

I nodded in approval. – "Yeah… it's been a great experience though." – _I admit that in that moment I was thinking about Britt. She made this experience memorable. _

"Glad to hear that Santana… I have to thank you because you made an amazing job here… I already told Noah that if we ever need a help here, we'll call you."

"Sounds good to me." – I laughed.

"Santana, one last thing… Noah told me that your assistant, Brittany Pierce will come with you."

I nodded. – "Yes, she will."

"I was kinda surprised to hear that, after all… she hasn't finished her period yet." – He told me with a frown.

I coughed a little. – "The fact is that I found her a good worker, she works hard and I definitely need someone like her in New York, so after asking her if she was willing to come in NY with me I call Noah to make the transfer happen." – I said with satisfaction.

He raised his eyebrows before speaking again. – "Well.. It's everything planned then… Actually I'm a little disappointed…."

"I beg your pardon?" – I frowned.

"Santana, as you said she works hard and good… and she deserves to be rewarded with a good career, the one she could have had here… but…" - He leaned back in his chair – "It looks like she preferred… love." – He smirked.

"I don't understand what the point is Alan." – I said harshly.

"There is no point… I was just thinking, I mean this is a small place… Rumors circulate."

I smiled nervously. _I wanted to kick his ass from the first time I met him, it was probably the right moment to do it. _– "Look Alan, you know what I think? I think that you are a little frustrated since you've laid your eyes on Brittany from the first moment you saw her, but even before I arrived she didn't give you any chances…About her career, believe me! I'm one of the best lawyer in NY… I'll be sure to give her what she deserves and most important thing, she doesn't have to be content to live absolutely alone in a place she doesn't even like only to have a modicum of popularity!" – _Bang! Speaking of rumors, I knew everything about his frustrations and his obsession for popularity and career. _

His face darkened visibly, I got up from the chair and I extended my hand to shake his with a proud expression on my face. He looked straight in my eyes before reaching my hand and shake it, he smiled a little, but this time I couldn't see his white teeth.

"See you!" – I stated before leaving the office smirking. _Only Straight__ I Am Is __Straight__-__up Bitch__._

Brittany was waiting for me outside the office, she noticed the expression on my face and narrowed her eyes.

"Is it everything ok San?" – She asked me.

"Better than ok Britt." – I winked at her.

She followed me toward the elevator. – "You have that look everytime you... get what you want Santana."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she was right. _Did she know me that well already?_

"Santana, what did you do?"

"Nothing Britt… I'm just happy to never have to see Parker again." – I shrugged.

"I'm still skeptical about that."

"Don't be." – I said before giving her a very quick peck on the lips.

She shook her head amused before the door opened and we got out from the elevator.

We entered in the car, when her phone rang.

"Hi mom, everything ok… tomorrow I'll fly to NY, I'm so excited." – The blonde woman next to me said and I could here a warm voice from the other side of the phone.

"Miss Lopez is one of the best lawyer of New York, and she thought that I was a good assistant, that's why she asked me to follow her." – Brittany said in a lower tone.

"As soon as I can I'll come visit you guys…" – She turned to me with a soft smile, I smiled back. – "Alright mom, talk to you soon. Say to dad and sisters that I said hi… Bye."

She hung up the phone and dropped it in the bag.

An awkward silence fell in the car, Brittany was looking outside the window. I knew that was hard for her, that's why I decided to avoid to say something, I just reached to her hand and I squeezed it gently. She looked at me before squeezing the hand back.

"So… we're going to New York…" – She stated with a smile.

"Yup, we're going to New York Britt… I was thinking that we can take your suitcases and bring them at my home, so you can stay at my place for the night and tomorrow we can go directly to the airport… what do you think?" – I asked cautiously.

"I think it's a great idea." – She pursed her lips.

"Great... Jack please, can you bring us at Miss Pierce's residence?"

"Of course Miss Lopez." – He replied in his usual dark tone.

**********●• •● **********

We spent all night cuddling in each other arms, I couldn't help but thinking about the conversation between Brittany and her mother. I knew she was afraid of facing her family, that's why I kept her tightly in my arms for all night long. I wanted her to feel safe and warm, like I was with her breathing on my neck.

The morning after at 7,00 the alarm woke us up, I opened my eyes slowly, but a smile spread across my face when I noticed a sleepy blonde head in the pillow next to mine.

"Rise and shine sunshine." – I caressed her cheek gently.

"Mhmm… is it time?" – She stretched with eyes still closed.

"Yes.. it's time to go back home." – I gave her a peck before got up from the bed.

"It's mostly your home San." – She giggled a little.

I leaned toward her and I whispered in her ear. – "Never heard that 'home is where your heart is'?

She cupped my face e gave me a shy smile. – "Then.. Home is where you are Santana." – She kissed me and with her strong arms she pulled me in the bed again.

"Britt… we have to get up." – I said between the kisses. – "Jack will be here soon."

With one last kiss she released the grip around my waist. – "Yes sir."

I chuckled and I pulled her by the arm out of the bed. – "We both have to get up Britt, not just me."

"Hey.. I get it, I get it… Let's get ready." – She said yawning.

A hour later we were putting with Jack's help our luggage in the bonnet of the black Maserati.

The stout man opened the door to let us in and then he got himself in the car. He brought us at the airport and after helping us getting our bags out of the car he shook my hand politely, but when it came to greeting Brittany, she put one of her best smiles on and pull him in for a warm hug. She was adorable as always, but Jack's face was absolutely priceless and I had to do my best to control my laugh. That big man had lost all his strong appearance and hugged Brittany back.

"I'll miss you Jack." – The blonde woman said releasing Jack from the hug.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Brittany, same for you miss Lopez." – He said with a nod.

"Likewise… Have a nice day." – I replied still shocked to hear him speaking ten words in a row.

_That woman could really make the difference even with a wall like Jack, she kept amazing me. _

_When we entered in the airport I sighed heavily thinking about last time I had been there, how many things had changed since then? Brittany was only my assistant when I arrived here, and now she was the person who I wanted to share my life with. Isn't this ironic? Don't you think?_

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other here San?"

I quickly turned my head to her. – "Were you reading my mind Brittany Pierce? I was thinking exactly the same thing…" – I chuckled.

"I guess it's because this place is where everything started." – She shrugged, she pointed with her index to an area near the exit of the gate. – "I was waiting for you in that corner… I remember you looking hot."

"Oh believe me, you looked hot too Britt."

We laughed at our memories, then with bags in hands we headed to the check-in. While we were in line, Brittany sank her hand into the bag and after a quick search she pulled out her camera.

"What are you doing?" – I asked with a puzzled face.

"I want to take a picture of us." – She stated simply.

"Now?"

"Yes, I want to remember everything about Italy and about us."

"You know you are the most adorable girl I've ever met?" – I said softly.

"Yeah.. I'm pretty adorable I know.." – She pointed the camera toward us. – "Happy face… we're going home San!" – Click!


	14. Chapter 14

**I ask forgiveness! It took me so long to publish this chapter, and I know it's also a short one, but unfortunately I haven't had the time lately. I'm so sorry and so busy. :)**

**Anyway this is a "bridge" chapter, it's like a new begin since the girls are back in America. I feel like this is a new start for both of them in different ways. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**In the meantime enjoy the reading and if you like, leave a review. Your opinions are always very welcome.**

**.:I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY ERRORS:. **

**One last thing, I wanted to thank every single of you who left a comment or just have read the story and maybe added it to their favourites or alerts. Thanks! **

**Have a nice day everyone! :) Xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 –<strong> Our lives are a sum total of the choices we have made.** - **Wayne Dyer ****

************●• •● ************

The two women were sitting in their spots on the plane, Brittany was looking around and was playing nervously with the hem of the shirt.

"Britt, are you ok?" – The brunette next to her grabbed her hand in hers, giving the blonde woman a worried look.

"Yes, it's just that this is going to be a long flight, I'm always a little nervous when it comes to be in a place for a long time without can leave it."

"I'm here with you, you can squeeze my hand anytime." – Santana caressed the back of Brittany's hand softly.

The blonde assistant got closer for a quick kiss on the full Latina's lips. – "Thanks San."

Santana returned the smile Brittany was giving her, before noticing a little packet coming from Brittany's bag. – "Is that a present?... Wait, is it your birthday? I didn't know Britt.."

Before Santana could panic even more Brittany put a hand on her mouth giggling. – "Hold on San, it's not my birthday… this is just a little present Mr. Parker gave me on behalf of the company for the work I made there."- She removed the hand placed on Santana's mouth. – "I haven't had the time to open it yet… I've even forgot about it until now."

While the blonde girl was unpacking the box with her usual pout of concentration, the Latina's remembered Parker's speech. She had to admit that she hadn't think about the fact that Brittany's was giving up on her career in Italy for her, the last thing she wanted was being selfish and forget about Brittany's needs.

"Look San.." – Brittany's voice shook her from her thoughts, the blonde girl was holding a box with a beautiful fountain pen and an agenda, the package looked pretty expensive.

"That's beautiful Britt." – She smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm.

"Yeah… even though I've never understand how these pens work, the last time I used one I dropped ink everywhere." – She frowned in confusion.

Santana sweetly giggled. - "I can teach you if you want." – The brunette Latina offered.

"That'd be great." – Brittany replied while was putting the package back in her bag.

"Britt, I actually.. wanted to talk to you about something.." – Santana spilled out.

Brittany returned her attention on the brunette waiting for her to speak.

"I've thought a lot about this trip back in America and.. I just wanted to let you know that your career will be a priority for me, I know that this is been a hard choice but I'll do my best to be sure you'll never regret it!"

The blonde woman looked confused by Santana speech. – "San, why are you telling me that? I'm sure about my decision to come with you.." – She smiled softly.

That smile warmed Santana's heart, she could breath Brittany's love for her. – "I don't want you to give up on your dreams and aspirations for me…" – She looked down to her lap shaking her head.

"Santana, please look at me…" – Brittany lift the brunette chin. – "I'm not giving up on anything, the only thing I'd have regret would have been giving up on you, on us…ok?"

Santana slowly nodded without breaking the eye contact with the blonde.

Suddenly Brittany changed her sweet expression with a confused one. – "Parker did it, he put these thing on your mind. Didn't him?

"Britt he was right.. I was so focused on bringing you with me that I haven't thought about what you were leaving behind… and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to… It's my choice, you are my choice… whatever it takes I'll try because I know the meaning of what we have… it's something special San…" – She smiled a little. – "When I was a little girl I used to think that special people were like unicorn. Magic and rare… you are an unicorn for me."

Brittany's words moved Santana who couldn't hold a tear anymore, she just let it streaming down her face until it met the blonde's fingers. – "I love you Britt."

Brittany didn't reply, she just kissed her with all the love she had.

* * *

><p>When the long trip was over they arrived at the JF Kennedy airport where another assistant, who Santana hadn't ever met before, was waiting for them at the exit of the gate.<p>

"Thank God he didn't send me Berry again." – She breathed relieved.

"Who's Berry?" – Brittany asked.

"Only a pain in the ass." – She shrugged.

"San!" – Brittany rebuked her with a giggle.

The assistant reached them with a soft smile on the lips. – "Good Evening Miss Lopez if you're ready we can go… the auto is waiting outside."

"We can go thanks." – Santana stated before noticing the stare Brittany was giving her.  
>"What?"<p>

"This scene sounds vaguely familiar… I really hope you know that that assistant is not me, so you can't repeat what happened when you arrive in Italy." – Her warning tone was audibly.

"Ohh.. It sounds like someone's jealous…" – Santana teased her laughing.

"I'm not…"

"You are Britt.. and it's cute actually…" – She gave her an adoring look.

"Shhh."

They managed to get out from the airport where a black car was waiting for them, a tall young man was waiting near it and when he saw the women coming in his direction he opened the door.

Before they could get in the car a blonde slim silhouette got out of it, she slowly put her sun glasses away and hazel eyes inspected the two women in front of her.

"So…? What about a hug for your best friend who you haven't seen in three long weeks?" – Quinn said with a big smile on her face.

"Quinn…What are you doing here?" – Santana ran into her arms.

"I wanted to be the first… I missed you baby girl… Joel wanted to come as well but he had school."

"I missed you too... and my little nephew." – They hugged each other tightly, and Brittany couldn't help but smile at the two reunited friends.

When they released from the hug Quinn looked over Santana's shoulder and made eye contact with the blonde girl who was waiting politely to be introduced.

"San.. don't you want me to introduce this lovely woman you brought with you?" – She said to Santana with a quick wink in her direction.

"I couldn't wait for you two to meet actually…" – She blushed a little. – "Brittany, this is Quinn… my best friend… the best friend in the whole world."

Quinn giggled shyly before shake Brittany's hand.

"and Quinn… this is Brittany… my girlfriend." – She said in a lower but firm tone.

Quinn smiled at her friend's blush, she hadn't seen Santana like that in so long. - "It's so nice to finally meet you Brittany."

"So nice to meet you as well Quinn… I actually feel like I already know you, Santana likes to talk about you."

"I can definitely say the same Brittany… You have no idea." – Quinn said giving an amused look to Santana who glanced her menacingly.

Quinn chuckled again before pointed to the car. – "I guess we can go now… Puck is waiting for you at the company San."

"Can't wait to see him…" – Santana replied taking Brittany's hand in hers. – "Home sweet home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I'm back, and also Glee is almost back, (This is even a better news). ;) :D**

**I really hope you will like the chapter and where the story is going, also I'd like to know what your opinion is about Brittany's sister, should she find out about Britt and Santana?**

**Thanks to all of you that everytime leave a review or add my story in their lists. **

**Keep doing it, every review is important because it gives me the opportunity to improve. **

**Have a nice weekend. Have fun but be careful! Love you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 -<strong> When you begin to touch your heart or let your heart be touched, you begin to discover that it's bottomless. - **Pema Chodron**

**********●• •●**********

"Come in…" – Said a busy Puck after hearing the knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you… Geez.. those are lots of papers Puck."

Hearing the familiar voice Puck raised his head from the desk and instantly a genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"Is that Santana Lopez?... Stranger come give me a hug." – He said rising from the swivel chair.

She went meet him and they hugged with affection in the middle of the office.

"I really missed you San… I'm glad you're back." – Puck released the woman from the embrace.

"Glad to be back too, and glad to see you Puck… You look handsome as always." – She winked at him.

"Oh don't make me blush… Also I almost can't recognize you, you're so cheesy." – He teased her chuckling. – " What did this girl do to you?"

She frowned and punched him on his left arm.

"Hey.. that hurt."

"That was the plan Puck…" – She retorted with a smile.

"You know what? Some things never change." – He motioned her to sit, then he took his spot.

"So, where is she? I can't wait to meet her." – He leaned back in the chair.

"She is with Quinn.. I think they're doing a tour of the building." – Santana shrugged.

Puck nodded. – "I see."

Santana moistened her lips before speaking. – "Noah, I really wanted to thank you for everything. In the end I understand that I really needed to take some clean air away from here…" – She pursed her lips. – "… Plus now I have Brittany… She is amazing and I feel really blessed… So thanks." – She gave a sigh of relief as if a weight had been lifted from the stomach.

Puck gave her a sweet smile. – "I'm really happy for you San and I'm proud of you."

They fell in a comfortable silence for a minute before the brunette woman broke the silence. – "Gosh, look at us… we're lame." – She giggled.

Puck laughed hard. – "Yeah, we are… Who would have ever thought?"

A soft knock on the door stole their attention, and a blonde head peered into the room.

"Quinn Fabray… please join us… This looks like a high school reunion." – The brunette man said amused.

"We should do it actually. It'd be nice." – Quinn entered into the room followed by another blonde tall woman.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend who was shyly reaching her.

The brunette Latin got up and took Brittany's hand before looking toward Puck who was waiting with his usual smile on the face.

"Noah, I'd like to introduce you my girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce." – Brittany extended her hand to reach Puck's. – "And Brittany, this is my boss also my best friend Noah Puckerman."

"Nice to meet you Brittany." – Puck said.

"My pleasure." – Brittany replied politely.

Sensing an air of embarrassment Puck decided to speak again. – "Please, take a seat… I hope that Miss Fabray has been a good guide in the tour of the building."

"Oh, definitely. I'm very impressed, I mean.. This building is crazy, it's huge." – Brittany replied, her hand was still in Santana's.

Puck giggled. - "Yeah.. it is, and we actually thinking about make it even larger."

"We are?" – Asked Santana in disbelief.

He chuckled. – "Not really, it was a joke… I already have a lot of work, but now that my best collaborator is back I have someone who share it with." – He winked at the brunette woman.

"Don't you dare Puck."

Everybody in the room laughed at Santana's reaction.

"Right, I was forgetting this… Brittany I'm glad to have you here in my company, Parker sent me a letter of references.. To be honest it wasn't necessary because Santana already told me how efficient you are." - Both women exchanged adoring looks. – "Anyway I'm even more convinced of your expertise and I'm sure that your presence here will be precious for the company… So, welcome to the Puckerman's Advertising Corporation, your office is already ready for you miss." – He looked at the brunette woman winking, Santana mouthed a silent 'Thank you', before squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

Brittany looked speechless, she had a sparkle in the eyes and a giant smile on the lips. – "Wow.." – She managed to say. – "I don't know what to say… this is amazing, thank you so much Mr. Puckerman… you won't regret this."

"I know.. and please call me Noah…" – He took a breath and gave a quick look to his desk, still filled of papers. – "Well, A much as I love talking with you ladies, I really need to go back to business."

"Sure… We leave you with your papers." – Santana smiled. – "As soon as I can I'll go visit your wife... In the meantime say her that I say Hi."

"I will... She'll be happy to see you. See you later ladies… It was nice meeting you Brittany." – He shook her hand again.

"Likewise." – Brittany said.

"Bye Puck." – Quinn greeted before opening the door.

When the tree women were out of the office Quinn checked her phone. – "I really need to go guys… I'll call you later San." – They hugged. – "Congratulations Brittany." – She said before leaving the two women.

When Quinn was out of the sight the Latina looked back to her girlfriend. - "So..? Are you happy?" – She asked Brittany with sweet eyes.

Brittany took her hands and placed soft kisses on them. – "You have no idea San… it's a dream." – She giggled.

As always Brittany's giggle made Santana giggle as well. – "You wanna go home?"

"To your house?" – Brittany asked.

"Now it's our…"

Brittany leaned down to kiss her. – "Can't wait to see it."

************●• •●************

Santana's house was very cozy and well-equipped with a big living room, a red couch with a lot of pillows.

Many pictures were shown on the walls: cute baby Santana, Santana with her family, Santana with Quinn and a very cute little boy. Then Brittany's look fell on a particular picture of Santana with a brown-haired girl.

They looked happy and comfortable in each other arms. Brittany dwelt at length on the picture until Santana's voice caught her attention.

"Britt... Britt.." – Santana called.

Brittany moved her gaze on the brunette woman. – "Hey…"

"It's everything ok? I said that you can bring your suitcases in the bedroom." – Santana smiled, still confused by Brittany expression.

"Yes, I'm fine.. sorry, I was just looking at your pictures… you look great in all of them…. Even in this one." – Brittany pointed to the picture she was staring before.

A little frown appear on Santana's face, she had totally forgot about that photo and she hastened to fetch it from the cabinet. – "Britt I'm sorry… Last time I've been in this house I wasn't feeling very well, I clung to the memories… and.."

"San I understand that… it's ok…"

Santana removed the picture from the frame and taking a deep breath she crumpled it in front of Brittany's eyes.

She couldn't help but feel bad, after all, Emily had been her half for a long time, but in front of her eyes, there was a beautiful woman who was in love with her and who was making her finally happy.

Santana looked up and met Brittany's piercing eyes. – "So… do you like your new home?"

"I love it…. And I love you Santana."

Santana smiled broadly, she let the crumpled picture falling on the floor and she run her arms around Brittany's waist. – "I love you too…. And I can't explain how happy I am to have you here with me."

They kissed deeply before a phone ring interrupted them.

"Sorry, it's mine." – The blonde woman said, pecking Santana's lips before reaching her phone in the bag.

"Gosh.. my mom… again." – Brittany murmured before opening the conversation.

"Mom.. yes.. I'm here, everything is beautiful and the company is huge, I even have my own office." – She was walking back and fort through the living room.

Santana could say that the blonde woman became nervous everytime she had to talk with her mother.

Suddenly Brittany stopped in the middle of the room. – "Wait what? What Brooke is doing here in New York?"

**SANTANA POV**

_Brook uhm?...If I wasn't wrong that was her sister's name. So, that meant that her sister was in New York and she was obviously freaking out about that. _

_On the one hand I was kinda disappointed to see her so under the thumb of her family, on the other hand I could remember how I was afraid to say to my family that I was gay and that feeling made me feel sorry for her and totally supportive towards her. _

_After all I loved her and I was ready to give her all the time she needed. If that wasn't love.. then what it was? _

Brittany hung up the phone and she snorted loudly before flopping down on the couch.

I felt a little uncomfortable, I wasn't sure about what to say but I reached her and I sat next to her.

She looked up locking her blue eyes with mine. - "My sister is in New York for the weekend, she organizes paintings exhibitions and she is the responsible for the one that'll be held at the Agorà Gallery… she wants to meet me and of course…. She wants to meet you as my boss and friend…."

"And you're not ready to tell her that I'm more than that… right?" - I said finishing her sentence with a little sadness in the voice.

She lowered her sad eyes and started playing nervously with her fingers.

"I'm so ashamed of myself San because I'm afraid…" – She whispered before raising her gaze. – "But believe me I'm not ashamed of you… I love you and I will tell it to the world.. I promise."

I could feel the sorrow in her eyes. – "Britt, I already feel bad just thinking that I can't touch and kiss you in front of your sister, but we will wait until you're ready to tell them."

A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. – "I don't know If I deserve you Santana."

"Silly, don't even think that." – I smiled wiping her tears with my hand. – "It's gonna be ok."

She kissed me with passion and left me breathless. – "Wow."

"We have free afternoon, haven't we?" – She said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows. – "I guess we do… What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." – She said getting up from the couch and pulling me up as well. – "I'm curious to see the bedroom actually."

"What about the unpacking? We should find a place for your stuff." – I kept speaking while she was guiding me upstairs.

"You're really thinking about unpacking? Come on San, you used to be the smart one." – She scoffed.

That made me stop in the middle of the stairs. – "Really?"

Her face was inches from me, I could feel her warm breath on my face. A sexy smirk appeared on her tiny lips revealing her white teeth. _Even her teeth were sexy. _

"I just found the first thing that I wanna unpack." – I whispered maliciously running my fingers on her backbone. She shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment. I bit my lips in satisfaction.

_Since I was in high school my job has always been to look hot, I definitely knew better than anyone how to turn people on… and Brittany was now definitely turned on!_


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE, sorry for the delay, i've been sooo busy, hope you guys will like it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes as always and thanks for the reviews and story alerts.  
><strong>

**Please, let me know what you guys think about the chapter... every idea is welcomed.  
><strong>

**Love you! Ciaooo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong> - In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future. - **Alex Haley **

************●• •●************

"Hey.." – A brunette head appeared in the new Brittany's office.

"Hey yourself."

Santana entered the room looking around with curiosity. – "I like the way you've arranged the office… it looks better than before."

"Yeah… it is more like… me I guess.." – Brittany said with a giggle.

Santana smirked. – "That's why I love it." – She stated winking at the blonde woman.

With still an adoring look on her face, the brunette Latina stopped her gaze on a frame placed on Brittany's desk. It was a photo of the two of them during the city tour in Rome.

Brittany followed with the eyes the direction of Santana's look.

"Did you put a picture of us on your desk?" – The brunette woman asked surprised.

"Yes… Everybody in this company knows about us, and even if they don't.. I want to have you smiling at me in my office all day long.." – She shrugged with a little blush on the cheeks. – "Besides, I love this picture… we look so happy."

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's words. – "Britt, that's really sweet, and you're right, that photo is beautiful… we do look happy because we were happy and since I have you in my life I feel everyday happier than before." – She shook her head smiling. – "God, I sound so cheesy.. Anyway, I came to ask you how was your day going."

"Mhmm, I can't remember all the names yet and I went by mistake twice in the men's room, but I'd say that it is going ok so far." – She replied making Santana chuckle. – "You know? I can't still believe that everything has changed in so little time… it's crazy."

"I know…but I'm happy about these changes." – Santana said, then they fell in a comfortable silence.

The brunette's thoughts moved on Brittany's sister, she was afraid to ask her more about the woman she was about to meet. However she knew that they had to talk about it anyway.

Taking a breath she decided to share her thoughts. – "Have you heard from your sister?"

Brittany pursed her lips. – "Yep! I did… She'll be here in two days… and.. I can't wait!" – She said ironically.

"Britt… she won't find out." – Santana assured her.

"I don't know if this is what I want…" – She rubbed her forehead in confusion. – "I mean, I'm torn Santana, a part of me is scared… but the other one wants her to find out about us.." – She took her head in the hands. – "I'm sorry San.. I'm just so confused.. and I know I'm making this difficult even for you that are so comfortable with yourself."

The Latina took some steps forward and reached Brittany taking her hand and squeezing it firmly. – "Honey, it's ok to be confused."

"But it's not right."

"Britt, we'll sort things out… I know we will, when you're ready. Ok?"

The blonde head nodded slightly. – "Ok."

Santana gave one last squeeze to her girlfriend's hand before leaving it. – "I have to take care of some stuff… You're doing a good job.. Love you."

"Love you too."

When the door closed Brittany let out a deep sigh. _Why love has to be that complicated. _She thought before focus back on her work.

************●• •●************

**BrittanyPOV**

_Two days later I was totally FREAKING OUT. I couldn't have make it clearer_.

_Brooke was arriving in New York and she told me to meet her in front of the Agorà gallery to have lunch together. Obviously she didn't forget to remind to bring Santana with me. _

_During the previous days, when I was in my office, I've kind of tried to compile a list of all the possible reactions she could have had, and of course, I've also thought about the ways I should have handled them. _

_After three points I found myself drawing unicorns everywhere, so I stopped. _

_Santana, knowing how I was feeling, had tried to cheer me up, and when it came to sex she definitely knew how to do that. _

_But now I was so nervous that I couldn't even think straight, and that was probably the last straight thing left in my life. _

"Britt, the cab is here." – Santana's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Oh.. Yes, I'm ready." – I said trying to keep a confident tone.

We entered the cab and I could feel the hot hitting my body.

"Britt.." – The woman by my side said in with a worried expression. – "Britt, honey, you really need to stay calm… you're pale."

"Yeah, I know.. it's just that.." – I didn't want to be repetitive so I just took her hand in mine. – "I'll hold your hand if you don't mind." – I smiled with pursed lips.

"Of course I don't." – She kissed me on the lips. – "it's gonna be ok… I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After 10 minutes the car stopped in front of the gallery, where a tall blonde woman was waiting with a happy expression on the face.

"She looks like she is in a good mood… Thank God." – I exclaimed before paying the cab driver and getting out from that oven.

Santana followed me still looking pretty worried.

"Brooke.." – I called her.

She turned toward me and run into my direction with arms wide open. "Sis."

"Hey…"

"God.. look at you.. Britt, you look stunning."

"So do you… You're beautiful Brooke."

"I'm so glad to finally see you sweetie… I missed you so much, we all did."

"I missed you guys as well… it's been hard be away from you for all this time." – I was actually happy to see a familiar face after all those months. I couldn't deny how much I missed my family, especially my sisters, I couldn't wait to meet Bridget as soon as possible.

"Oh, I'm so rude…" – Brooke turned her attention to Santana who was politely waiting for us to catch up. My sister extended her hand waiting for Santana's. – "You must be Santana, nice to meet you."

Santana hastened to reciprocate the gesture and showed one of her most beautiful smiles, one of the smiles that made me fall for her so badly. – "Santana Lopez, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I think that now we can go to have lunch, I'm starved." – Brooke said chuckling.

"Let's go." – I replied, before moving I exchange a look with Santana, she winked at me and my heart melted.

_I wanted to scream my love for her, if only I was braver._

"So Santana, this friend of yours is the owner of the company?" – Brooke asked while was cutting her meat.

"Exactly, he sent me in Italy where I met Brittany… and let me say that if it weren't for her I couldn't have handled those weeks.. she is incredible." – Santana looked in my direction with an adoring look.

I smiled sweetly, before remembering that my sister was right there in front of me.

"So Britt, where are you living?"

"I.." – I sipped from the cup. – "I'm sharing the house with Santana actually." – Another sip.

"Really?"

"Yeah." – Santana intervened. – "I know that the idea of coming in New Your has been very hasty and I have a big house so I offered to Britt to share the apartment until she will find one suitable for her."

"That's very sweet of you Santana… I have to thank you for offering to my sister this big chance in New York. It's a big deal and we are so happy."

"I did because she deserved it, I'm not the type of person who goes around making good deeds." – Santana smiled before taking a bite.

My sister chuckled amused at Santana's tone. – "That's even better then." – Then she turned to me. – "We're so proud of you Britt… All of us, even Nicole."

"Aww.. I missed her so much.. that little bee."

"Nicole is my daughter, she loves Brittany.. I should have a picture actually of the two of you." – She said before starting to search in her wallet.

"Let me check that out before you show it around." – I said trying to catch the picture from her hand.

"Oh c'mon Britty, you look adorable together." – She handed the picture to Santana who was waiting anxiously.

"Oh.. Look at you." – She smiled glancing at me. – "It's true, you are adorable. And your little girl is beautiful Brooke." – Santana gave the picture back to my sister who placed it back in its spot.

"Thanks Santana ." – Her faces became suddenly serious. – "Britt."

"Uhm?"

"Honey, mom and dad want to see you… You should consider the idea to come back at home to visit them, even for a couple of days."

I sighed. – "I know. I'll do it… just give me the chance to arrange my things here… I've just arrived."

"I know Britt.. Just think about it. You would make them happy." – She said. – "And Santana you are invited as well."

"That's nice of you. I will come willingly… If it's ok for you Britt." – She looked in my direction and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Oh.. yes, of course… I'll be happy Santana.." – I nodded my head.

"Well girls, before leaving I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." – Brooke stated before heading to the toilets.

As soon as she was out of sight Santana took my hand. – "It seems like it is going good.. right?"

"I think so. What do you think of her?"

"She looks a lot like you, and she is nice… I can see that she loves you so much, no matter what Britt."

I sighed. – "Should I told her?"

"I don't want to pressure you.. but I guess it'd be nice for you to have somebody you love by your side."

"I guess so." – I saw Brooke coming back and I left Santana's hand.

"I really need to go… Unfortunately the gallery will open in 1 hour… but if you want you can come and take a look, this artist is really good."

"Brooke I'd love to.. but you know me, I just don't understand what the paintings are about." – I crinkled my nose making a grimace.

Brooke and Santana laughed simultaneously.

"Actually I do know you… Last time I brought Brittany to one of the exhibitions I found her after a hour sleeping on the couch."

"You fell asleep Britt?" – Santana teased me with an amusing face.

"Well… the monsters in the paintings were all crooked… I was becoming squint so I've just opted for a nap." – I shrugged.

My sister shook her head. – "She is talking about Picasso."

Santana burst out laughing. – "They do look like monsters."

"Yes they do." – Brooke said, before getting up from the chair.

We followed her to the door and we hugged one last time. – "I had such a great time…" – Brooke said before hugging Santana. – "It was nice meeting you Santana."

"Likewise." – They smiled at each other.

_It was actually sweet to see them so nice to each other, one day Santana would have been part of my family and all I wanted was for her to be accepted and treated like a daughter from my parent and a sister from Brooke and Bridget. _

Santana's phone rang loudly. – "Ops, I'm sorry I have to take this one." – She apologized and left to get some privacy.

I could feel the awkwardness in the air. Brooke was looking at me with a weird look and I could only smile trying to control my breath.

_Maybe it was fate, Santana wasn't there and that was my clue to tell my sister about us. _

_Come on Brittany you can do this, she loves you, she will understand… _

"Brooke… I need to tell you something." – My voice was shaking.

"What is it?" – She said expectantly.

"Well… You said before that you found me good.. right?" – That sounded like a good start.

"Yes.. I do…" – She paused. – "Actually, you look so good that I could tell that you're in love…" – Her blue eyes became bright and small, and that always happened when she was suspecting something.

"In.. Love?" – I stuttered.

"Yup.. Are you in love Britt?"

"I…" – I chuckled nervously. – "I… may be.."

"Does she make you happy?" – She asked.

"She? Who?"

"Britt..!"

"Brooke…?"

"I saw the way you look at each other Britty… And if I have to be honest is very sweet… She is a nice person and… as much as it is a surprise that I haven't see coming at all.." – She giggled a little trying to lower the tension. – "I think it's a beautiful thing what happened to you guys… You are in love.. and I can see that you are finally happy. I haven't see that look in your eyes since… Artie."

I felt my eyes burning, but I didn't let the tears stream.

She caressed my face like she used to do when we were children. – "I'm so proud of you Brittany… and I love you, you're my little sis and I want you to be happy… you deserve this.. so, live your happiness. Take everything you can from this life and if what you need can be given to you by a girl… then it's ok."

I pursed my lips and I closed my eyes, I couldn't handle the tears anymore, I felt a pang in the chest until a couple of arms wrapped around my body. – "It's ok Britt.. it's ok." – She whispered in my ear.

"What about mom and dad?" – I managed to say despite the lump in throat.

"We will find the right way to tell them… they love you as much as I do, they will understand."

She released me from the embrace and I nodded trying to smile.

"Thanks B'" – I said while wiping my tears.

"Anytime.. I guess I leave you in good hands." – She winked.

I smiled a little. – "You can count on it."

"Ok little panda.. I need to go… I'll call you later."

"Ok.. I love you!"

"Me too."

"Say hi to Santana for me."

"I will."

She gave me one last hug before crossing the road.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Britt, it was important.. hey where's your sister?.. Oh God.. did you cry?" - She asked seeing my puffy eyes.

"No, I mean.. yes.. but they were happy tears.. I told her about us.." – I shook my head. – "Actually she found out."

"She did?"

I nodded. – "She saw looking at each other in a too adoring way."

"My gosh..I'm sorry Britt…"

"It's ok.. she is cool with me being with a girl… as long as I'm happy."

"Honey.. that's amazing."

_She hugged me and I could feel all her love, she could understand me like anyone could, she could make me feel special, smart, beautiful, like anyone could. _

_She was mine, she was the best thing could ever happened to me. _

_And the best thing you can do with beautiful things is to share them with the ones you love. _

_I was starting to do that! _


End file.
